A Path of Destiny:The Chosen One
by GreatWarriorMinds
Summary: "A leaf will go onto the winds of greatness, but it will be stopped in the wind by the blazing fire, and danger will haunt it's less than flawless journey."A mysterious prophecy has made its way to the leader of Leafclan and certain destruction is bound to occur throughout the clans, and everything will change for the best or the worse.OCs.
1. Allegiances

**Clans**

 **#L=Number of Lives a Leader Has**

 **Leafclan:**  
 **4L Leader:** Frozenstar- a huge fluffy solid gray tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Leafpaw

 **Deputy:** Willowfur- a white tom with grayish black patches and amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Starsky-a black she-cat with white specks and dark blue eyes; very deep and special connection with Starclan. Apprentice, Solarfur- a white tom with yellow streaks and odd green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Grazefoot- a large brown tabby tom with a claw missing on his left paw and green eyes. Apprentice, Streampaw

Sunbreeze- a muscular golden tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Silverpaw

Thistleheart- a huge black tom with yellow eyes and huge claws.

Wolfblaze- a thick furred silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Rippleshade- a shaggy dark gray tom with huge paws and yellow eyes. Apprentice, Nightpaw

Lilyfire- a pretty dappled tortoiseshell, tabby and white she-cat with orange tabby patches and a white chest and muzzle and paws and pretty emerald green eyes. Apprentice, Beepaw

Talonclaw- a black and white tom with golden paws and huge claws and gray eyes. Apprentice, Wasppaw

Q Birdflight- a very pretty long furred silver gray/white she-cat with blue eyes.

Q Bluewhisper- a pretty thick furred blue gray she-cat with green eyes.

Ambereyes- a small black she-cat with dark ginger paws and amber eyes.

Blazedfur- a dark ginger tabby tom with a white muzzle and chest and green eyes.

Flamecloud- a light ginger tom with a black tail and yellow eyes.

Sheepfur- a skinny thick furred odd curly white furred she-cat with black paws and blue eyes.

Pricklefang- a black tom with a sharp tongue and sharp green eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

9ms Streampaw- a long furred silver gray tom with yellow eyes.

9ms Beepaw- a small gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

8ms Wasppaw- a light brown tom with darker stripes and blue eyes.

6ms Nightpaw- a really dark gray almost black tom with dark blue eyes.

6ms Silverpaw- a silver gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

6ms Leafpaw- a small white she-cat with gray patches and a black spot on her nose and pale leaf green eyes. Former rogue.

 **Queens:**

Birdflight- mother to Talonclaw's kits.

Bluewhisper- mother to Grazefoot's kits.

Doetail- a skinny, small light brown tabby she-cat with a short tail and blue eyes. Oldest queen, Mother to Brokentail's kits.

 **Elders:**

Clawface- a black, battle scarred tom with gray/white paws and foggy yellow eyes. Oldest cat.

No-Eye- a half blind and deaf gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Featherwhisker- a once pretty gray she-cat with very long whiskers and green eyes.

Brokentail- a brown tom with a kink in his tail with pale blue eyes.

Patchface- a patchy white/brown tom with yellow eyes.

 **Kits:**

Birdflight and Talonclaw's kits: 2ms, Whitekit- a small white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Moonkit- a silver gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Cougarkit- a very pretty dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes.

Goldenkit- a brilliant golden tabby tom with dark yellow eyes.

Doetail and Brokentail's kits: 1m, Fluffykit- a small long furred dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Bluewhisper and Grazefoot's kits: Unborn, Jaykit- a big dark gray tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Honeykit- a golden brown tabby she-cat with big dark blue eyes.

Marigoldkit- a pretty yellowish brown tabby she-cat with a fluffy darker brown tail and green eyes.

 **Iceclan:** **  
** **4L Leader:** Coldstar- a mean long furred black tom with cold yellow eyes.

 **Deputy:** Thornclaw-a black tom with long claws and green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Reedtail- a dark brown tabby tom with pale green eyes. Apprentice, Beamfur- a pretty white and brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Shardmouth- a gray tabby tom with broken teeth and yellow eyes.

Blur- a mottled dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Scratchface- a battle scarred dark brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Smallpaw

Rageheart- a muscular dark gray tom with an odd flat face and orange eyes.

Poisonheart- a pretty but mean gray/white tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Bonepelt- a stupid but strong long furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Sparkfur- a pretty and fast ginger she-cat with white paws and chest and amber eyes. Apprentice, Blackpaw

Q Secretfleet- a very pretty and kind light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Flaretail- a dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Silentstep- a very quiet (supposed mute) long furred gray she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Elmpaw

Brownfeather- a pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Briarfur- a dark brown tom with spiky fur and fur tipped ears and pale green eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

8ms Hazelpaw- a creamy gray/white she-cat with yellow eyes

8ms Elmpaw- a gray tabby tom with black paws and very pale blue eyes.

6ms Smallpaw- a really small black and white tom with blue eyes.

6ms Blackpaw- a black tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Queens:**

Secretfleet- mother to Bonepelt's kits.

 **Elders:**

Fallentree- a very old brown tom with green eyes. Oldest cat and tom.

Gusttail- a skinny gray tom with amber eyes.

Heronfeather- a once pretty white she-cat with blue eyes. Oldest she-cat.

 **Kits:**

Secretfleet and Bonepelt's kits: 5ms, Lynxkit- a beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes.

Gorsekit- a handsome dark brown tom with a bushy tail and dark amber eyes.

Loudkit- a small white she-cat with a loud mew and dark yellow eyes.

 **Brightclan:**

 **3L Leader:** Fadingstar- a pale white she-cat with a pale brown tail and pale blue eyes.

 **Deputy:** Jaggedbreath- a ragged brown tom with bad smelling breath and yellow eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Mossclaw- a black and white she-cat with pale green eyes. Apprentice, Minnowpaw- a black tom with gray specks and blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Eagleheart- a handsome dark brown tom with white tipped paws and yellow eyes. Heavypelt- a very thick long furred light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Archpaw

Hillfur- a handsome long furred dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Scorchfur- a dark ginger tabby tom with a gray paw and yellow eyes. Apprentice, Windpaw

Meadowsong- a pretty light gray she-cat with small black paws and dark blue eyes.

Q Slendertail- a beautiful long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and chest and green eyes.

Ledgepelt- a solid gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Cragclaw- a huge dark gray tabby tom with really sharp teeth and amber eyes.

Q Coolsky- a small dark gray she-cat with big pale green eyes.

Addertail- a black tom with a brown tail tip and very dark green eyes.

Motherfeather- a golden brown she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes.

Kestrelflight- a dark brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

10ms Windpaw- a whitish gray tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes.

6ms Archpaw- a white and light brown tom with a black and light brown tabby mask on face and blue eyes.

6ms Firepaw- a big and handsome dark ginger tom with yellow eyes.

 **Queens:**

Slendertail- mother to Scortchfur's kits.

Coolsky- mother to Hillfur's kits.

 **Elders:**

Nimbleclaw- a sickly and skinny old light brown she-cat with dark green eyes. Oldest cat and she-cat.

Roughtail- an old black and gray tom with a bushy tail and yellow eyes. Oldest tom.

Pumpkinleaf- an orange tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

Pouncestep- a jumpy dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

 **Kits:**

Slendertail and Scorchfur's kits: 1m, Cedarkit- a light ginger tom with light gray paws and yellow eyes.

Crowkit- a very dark gray tom with long fur and blue eyes.

Drykit- a very small white and brown she-cat with ginger paws and light blue eyes.

Coolsky and Hillfur's kits: Unborn, Hawkkit- a gray tabby tom with sharp yellow eyes

Grasskit- a long furred pretty light brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

Drizzlekit- a dark gray tabby she-cat with light gray specks and light green eyes.

 **Creekclan:**

 **5L Leader:** Tawnystar- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Wetpelt- a long furred light gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Seaheart- a pretty silver gray she-cat with sea-green eyes. Apprentice, Fallowpaw- a small long furred white tabby she-cat with long whiskers and amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Splashpelt- a dark brown tabby tom with white legs and light yellow eyes.

Gorgefur- a smoky gray tabby tom with dark brown stripes and green eyes.

Ottertail- a sleek black tom with a brown tail and big brown eyes. Apprentice, Rockpaw

Q Rainwhisker- a pretty thick furred gray tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes.

Webclaw- a big dark gray tabby tom with big webbed feet and green eyes. Apprentice, Graypaw

Lizardtail- a grayish brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Q Startledwing- a small tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and dark green eyes.

Sleekpelt- a solid gray tom with really short fur and brown eyes.

Mistyfeather- a light brown tabby she-cat with gray paws and white chest and misty green eyes.

Waveclaw- a shaky dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Lakepelt- a murky brown tom with muddy brown eyes.

Lichenfur- a pretty tortoiseshell and yellow she-cat with big blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

11ms Graypaw- a beautiful thick furred gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

11ms Rockpaw- a solid gray tom with dark amber eyes.

 **Queens:**

Rainwhisker- mother to Gorgefur's kits.

Startledwing- mother to Ottertail's kits.

 **Elders;**

Cloudfur- a fragile light grayish white she-cat with yellow eyes. Oldest cat.

Shrewheart- a small pale brown she-cat with brown paws and a narrow black face with blue eyes.

 **Kits:**

Rainwhisker and Gorgefur's kit: 4ms, Cavekit- a dark gray tom with a brown tail tip and blue eyes.

Startledwing and Ottertail's kits: 2ms, Brookkit- a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Acornkit- a tiny black tom with green eyes.

 **Other Cats:**

 **Kittypets:**

Sunny- a small fluffy ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Kip- a silver gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Loners:**

Toby- a fat black and white tom with orange eyes.

Raven- a pretty long furred black she-cat with a flat face and white paws and yellow eyes.

Tiny- a small white she-cat with wide blue eyes. Raven and Toby's kit.

 **Rouges:**

Steel- a black tom with a gray stripe going down his back with white paws and pale green eyes. He has a great sense of smell.

Long-Shadow- a dark brown tom with fur missing on his right shoulder with a battle scar on it and yellow eyes.

Viper- a dark gray tom with a black ear and orange eyes.

Other cats:

L Belle- a beautiful calico she-cat with dark ginger patches and clear dark green eyes.

L Mina- a small pretty pale ginger she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and tail tip and bright blue eyes. Belle's kit.


	2. Chapter 1:When Winds Change

**Hey guys. So I've been hiatus but I'm back and reestablishing my enjoy.**

* * *

 _1_

 _The leaves trembled as the winds of leaf-bare_ coursed silently through them. As the winds brushed through the lush forest, they stirred a sleeping cat's fur. He wiggled his nose as a leaf broke and brushed gently over it. He sat up and stretched, shivering and fluffing up his long gray fur. The cat yawned and opened his yellow eyes, his head still clouded with sleep. Frozenstar walked to the front of the small cove of his den and looked past the brambles that shielded it from the camp. He sighed and looked back at his sleeping mate, Lilyfire and purred before padding silently out into the camp stretched before him. He sat outside his den and looked up at the treetops overlooking the camp, swishing gently. He licked his messy chest fur and watched as the camp was bathed in the milky dawn light.

Frozenstar stopped washing when he saw the clan's Medicinecat sitting outside her den, washing her ears. The black, white spotted she-cat beckoned Frozenstar over with a flick of her speckled tail. He sat beside her and looked up at the disappearing stars and mewed, "Greetings Starsky." She looked at him with dark blue eyes still gleaming of stars. The smell of fragrant herbs hung around her like an extra pelt. Though Starsky was gentle and a great medicine cat she did seem to have that sharp tongue. She spoke to him in a wistful, low mew, "Good morning Frozenstar. This day shall be a solemn one. Excuse me, I must go back to my den and wake that apprentice of mine." She stood up and shook her short fur and turned back to her den, her tail flicking behind her.

He stared after her, his ears flicking in slight annoyance. Starsky had always been brisk and sharp tongued, but today the deeply respected she-cat seemed more distant and off than usual. Frozenstar shrugged his shoulders. _Must be some odd Starclan thing,_ he thought as he made his way to the warriors den. The gray tom poked his head through the bramble den and located his best friend and clan deputy, Willowfur curled beside Grazefoot and Sunbreeze, two senior warriors. He picked his way amongst the sleeping warriors and nudged the white, gray-patched tom, whispering, "Willowfur…wake up please." The deputy flicked his dark ears and flicked open one amber eye and hissed, "What in Starclan's grace do you want Frozenstar? Its early dawn!" the tom tried to curl back in his nest but Frozenstar flicked his fluffy tail over his tired friend's nose and whispered, "Do you forget old friend that you are clan deputy?" Willowfur sighed and slowly got to his paws, stretching his lithe body, his ears still flicking in annoyance.

"Great Starclan, Frozenstar you always are up this early. Perhaps you should've stayed in your nest with Lilyfire." Willowfur mewed as he followed his leader out of the den. Frozenstar purred, "If I had, Willowfur, the patrols would've never gotten done until sun-high." Willowfur growled playfully and nudged Frozenstar. Frozenstar purred again. He and Willowfur had been friends since they were kits, Frozenstar only two days older than his loyal deputy. Willowfur sat outside his den and gave his chest fur a few quick licks and then stood to his paws, shaking his head, "Well I best stop being a lazy mouse and get the dawn patrol out and some hunting patrols busy. See you later Frozenstar." He flicked his tail at his leader and turned back into the warriors den, whispering tired warriors names and making them stir from their nests.

Frozenstar got to his paws and went to the fresh-kill pile, picking out a small mouse for him and Lilyfire. He then padded back to his den, the mouse safely tucked in his gray jaws. He walked through the bramble screen to see Lilyfire sitting up in the mossy nest licking her tortoiseshell and tabby fur. She stopped licking as soon as his scent told her, that she wasn't just with their small kit safely tucked by her belly, anymore. She purred in greeting, her green eyes sparkling with moons of love. She nodded her head and mewed softly, "Hello Frozenstar." She got up and padded over to him, touching noses with him. She smelled of milk and her familiar scent that made Frozenstar slightly dizzy and purred lovingly. "How is our young Sandkit?" He asked, glancing at the tiny, sandy brown shape mewing softly in the mossy nest at the corner of his den.

Lilyfire looked at him, her eyes starting to cloud with worry. She glanced at Sandkit before meowing softly, "Well Starsky said she was lucky to pull through the cold night, considering how small and sickly she is. But Frozenstar I'm still afraid she won't make it like our first kit. I mean we've had such bad luck it's like Starclan wishes us no surviving kits." She sighed and nuzzled closer to him. Frozenstar scooted closer to his mate and said quietly, "Perhaps our luck will change." They met each other's gazes, both looking a little more reassured. Lilyfire suddenly broke away and snatched up the mouse Frozenstar had brought and purred, "I knew I smelled mouse. I'm starving" He watched her take the mouse and settle back down beside Sandkit, munching hungrily at the small morsel. He sat by the entrance, starting to hear the camp begin to buzz with activity. _What if I'm wrong? Please Starclan; don't let us loose another kit._ He thought before padding back out of his den, his appetite not as big as before.

He saw the elders were as recovered as Willowfur for losing Thunderheart, an old clan elder and Willowfur's father, who had died from green-cough only a moon ago. He nodded to them before meeting the Medicine cat's apprentice, Solarpaw by the fresh-kill pile. The weird tom with odd yellow tabby markings and wide gleaming green eyes glanced at Frozenstar as he tried to find something in what was left of the fresh-kill and said in a deep, raspy mew, "Greetings Frozenstar…is there something I can help you with?" Frozenstar tried not to be spooked by the tom's odd green eyes and mewed, "Tell Starsky that I'd like her in my den before moon-high tonight please." The white tom nodded deeply before plucking two small shrews from the pile and whisking back to his den.

Frozenstar watched him leave then turned and padded to where Willowfur was sitting with a newly warriored ginger tom, Flamecloud. Frozenstar suddenly remembered Flamecloud's mother Orangefeather, who had died defending her clan against Iceclan only four moons ago. He knew how much it had hit the clan and Flamecloud and his littermates and shuddered at how precious all his warriors were. He nodded to both of the cats then beckoned Willowfur to him. Willowfur flicked his ears at Flamecloud and padded towards Frozenstar. Frozenstar dipped his head at the patched deputy before saying, "Willowfur. I need you to lead the next border patrol for signs of Iceclan. I smelled them by our shared border with them and I'm curious to know if any of their warriors are trespassing on our land again."

Willowfur looked at him in dismay, but he nodded and beckoned young Flamecloud to follow him through to the bramble tunnel. Frozenstar spotted Grazefoot, a senior warrior and one of the biggest cats Frozenstar ever saw. The warrior padded slowly towards him, with his usual slight limp since he had been born without a left claw. He dipped his big tabby brown head to Frozenstar when he met him in the clearing and mewed anxiously, "Frozenstar. I've got grave news to report from my night watch last night." His yellow gaze seemed trouble and Frozenstar nodded his head, pressing the warrior on, "I suppose it's not as bothersome as I'd think but perhaps we should look into it Frozenstar. I've smelled rogues inside our territory and the scent seems to have moved closer around the camp. I fear for the clan. But I may have confused the scent with some harmless kittypet's but I still worry."

Frozenstar tried to make his fur lie flat along his spine but the fear that his clan might be in danger spooked him. He nodded to the waiting Grazefoot, "I trust your judgment and your nose, Grazefoot. You and two other warriors go and investigate where you find the scents. If the scent is still around, stale or fresh, report back to Willowfur and tell him to warn other patrols that rouges may be inside our territory. And Grazefoot if you happen to find danger, fight if necessary but only if necessary" He told the tabby warrior with a stern, warning gaze and Grazefoot nodded, letting the tom go with a flick of his tail.

He turned and padded to the fresh-kill pile, which held scrappy bits of prey and he hoped that Willowfur had sent out extra hunting patrols to restock the pile. He looked up at the sky and prayed that leaf-bare would soon end. He turned back and padded silently to his den. Inside the cave, Lilyfire still slept, Sandkit curled around her belly, each shaky breath from the kit seemed too much for her. Frozenstar watched her, his yellow eyes worried for his kit. Lilyfire seemed to sense him and opened her eyes, groaning as the pale leaf-bare sun began peeking through the bramble screen. Frozenstar purred, "Seems you have slept through half the patrols already." Lilyfire growled playfully and rolled her green eyes, "You stupid furball…I kitted last night, I'm tired and weak. What do you expect? "

Frozenstar purred, "I was only joking. How is Sandkit by the way? " Lilyfire's cheerful gaze suddenly evaporated and was replaced with deep worry. "She is weaker than ever…Starsky feels she won't make it through the day. I'm going to lay with her…watch over her" Lilyfire explained in a croaky mew. Frozenstar licked her ear but didn't say anything. _What can I say?_ Frozenstar nuzzled his mate before walking towards the front of the den saying, "I'll be out hunting…send someone out if things turn for the worst" he mewed before padding out, not wanting to look at the look of terror on his mate's face.

As he made his way out of the bramble wall, he saw a border patrol already heading into the undergrowth, their tails the last thing he saw before heading deeper into the forest. He padded quietly through the cold, gray trees, hearing the soft breeze billow through his gray pelt. He froze when he saw a small vole scuttling along the roots of Talltree. Frozenstar immediately dropped into the hunter's crouch; keeping quiet and still, the vole not even looking up from its food scavenge. Frozenstar breathed deeply one last time before launching onto the vole. The vole didn't have a chance to hurry and way and he killed it swiftly. He silently gave thanks to Starclan and scraped dirt over the tiny, brown body and headed deeper into the woods.

As he made his way through the tall trees, he smelled something, not the smell of prey but the smell of… _Cat!_ Frozenstar froze where he stood and brought his eyes around the trees, trying to search for a pelt. He sniffed more closely and didn't recognize it as clan scent but the smell of carrion and dirt. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and followed the scent; ears alert for danger and keeping his paws quiet and steady he padded forward, looking around for signs of intruders. _This must be the scent Grazefoot picked up last night!_ Frozenstar thought angrily.

Suddenly he heard a faint mew in a small clearing up ahead and he ducked his head and stalked the sound, his ears straining to hear what the cats could be talking about. As he stalked closer, he saw three large cats, the scent of rouge shrouding their pelts like cobweb. They seemed to be in a deep discussion of some sort, Frozenstar got as close as he could without being detected. He wouldn't dare take on three cats alone and wished he had taken a patrol with him. He was thankful for the slushy snow to camouflage him and listened closely. One of the cats, black with an odd gray stripe going down his back, seemed to be the leader by the way the other two cats cowered before him. Frozenstar looked on, unable to do anything.

A dark brown tom with fur missing from one of his shoulders was shaking, his fear scent nearly masking his rouge stench, the other gray tabby tom was less scared of the leading cat, but his black ear kept twitching each time the leader spoke. Frozenstar twitched his nose angrily, _what in starclan's name are those mange-pelts up to?_ The brown tom seemed to tremble even more as he spoke up, "But Steel why must we try and mess with these cats? I mean they sound monstrous compared to us!" Frozenstar stiffened as the shaky tom spoke; _they are talking about the clans!_

The black tom spoke, annoyance covering his jagged voice, "Nonsense Long-shadow! They sound soft to me. Nothing but spineless, soft kittypet's. I could kill them all singe pawed! Don't be fox-hearts." His fierce green gaze raked across both of the other toms, who were unable to meet his green gaze. Frozenstar hissed softly at Steel's offending words and wished he could rip his ears off. The tom with the black ear croaked up, finally meeting Steel's gaze, "Steel I agree with Long-shadow. I mean there are only three of us and at least thousands of those forest cats. Who's to say they won't kill us before we even step up to them. We've already insulted them by lounging in their territory. Why don't we just stop this nonsense and go somewhere else?"

Steel hissed and shook his head, sniffing the air. He suddenly froze; his eyes strayed until they focused on Frozenstar's watchful, yellow gaze. Frozenstar breathed in sharply, waiting for the black tom to attack, but the tom simply glared at Frozenstar through the snow covered brambles as if sending a warning. Steel turned back to his companions and said, "Let's get back to twoleg place and discuss this more…privately." And headed past the two relieved rouges and they followed him excitedly, without hesitation through the thick brambles.

Frozenstar stood up with his head swimming with confusion and fear. He wanted to know what danger lay ahead for his clan but new the answers to things were never easy to find. He sighed and headed back to hunting as he was before. But the rest of his hunt wasn't successful. His thoughts were troubled by what the rouges had been talking about. _Attacking the clans! Let them try!_ He thought fiercely, trying to reassure himself but his thoughts still troubled him. As he headed back to camp he carried what prey he could manage in his jaws. The vole and two sparrows hung limply, already freezing from the frosty air. He pushed through the bramble wall and set his prey onto to the small fresh-kill pile, hoping the hunting parties brought more than what he could get.

As he turned around, he saw the young queen, Birdflight, waddling heavily towards him. The queen seemed troubled when she finally reached him. When she caught her breath she spoke, her gentle mew shaky in the leaf-bare winds, "Frozenstar. The nursery needs repairing. The winds have been so brutal that a hole is forming in the wall of the den. Wolfblaze is beginning to cough and we all fear for ours, as well as the kits, safety." When the queen had finished speaking, Frozenstar flicked his tail to two of Flamecloud's litter mates, Ambereyes and Blazedfur. They two young cats hurried to him, eyes gleaming with something to do finally. "I want you two to go find some bracken and thorns and anything else to patch up a hole in the nursery wall and make sure its tightly secure so that we don't get any more cats sick this leaf-bare. Do both of you understand?" he mewed briskly to the two warriors who nodded fiercely before pelting towards the bramble tunnel to find their supply.

Birdflight nodded her thanks and waddled quickly back to the warriors den. Willowfur suddenly burst through the tunnel and hurried over to Frozenstar, his eyes wild with worry and anger. "Frozenstar! It's about the rouge scent Grazefoot had scented earlier! The border patrol I had lead scented them by the border near Two-leg place. It's faint but it was their! We are worried about the clan's safety." The patched deputy shifted his paws restlessly in front of him. Frozenstar glanced around the camp to see curious eyes starting to gather around him and Willowfur. Frozenstar padded over and jumped onto Highstump and yowled fiercely, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me by the high stump for a clan gathering!"

The rest of the clan rushed over and looked up, all had curious, confused looks on their faces. "Willowfur has just given me some grave news. He has reported that a group of rouges have been scented by our borders. And earlier today as I was hunting, I smelled to same scent. I went to investigate and saw three rouges talking in a clearing, they were plotting to attack all four of the clans!" He listened as all the cats yowled angrily at the news. Sunbreeze, a senior warrior, yowled loudest among the rest, "Rouges! On _our_ territory! Frozenstar we should shred them!" The rest of the clan yowled in agreement. He finally spoke when the clan was quiet again. "Listen to me. I will be keeping a watchful eye on these cats." He paused and looked at Willowfur and nodded, "Willowfur, I want you to double the border patrols and I want a double watch at night. Is that clear?" Willowfur nodded solemnly at his clan leader, his claws digging into the soft ground.

Frozenstar swept his gaze around the clan before jumping down and started to head for his den, darkness beginning to cover the camp, but suddenly he felt a tail sweep over his shoulder. He turned to see his medicine cat standing in front of him, her dark blue eyes wide and alert. "A message from Starclan!" She hissed, her black specked tail lashing through the evening air. She hunched over and looked up at Frozenstar, her mew low and haunting, "A leaf will go onto the winds of greatness, but it will be stopped in the wind by the blazing fire, and danger will haunt it's less than flawless journey"

* * *

 **So to anyone who's read this before, I'm so sorry for being gone. To new readers I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 2:Broken Things

2

 _As the stars began to disappear_ as the first signs of dawn approached, two cats began to make their way into the forest, exhaustion starting to threaten them both. The biggest cats was injured, her kit letting her lean on her tiny shoulder. The she-cat's throat bled heavily and her shoulder had a huge gash. Finally the two cats flopped by an abandoned barn, the older she-cat barely moving. The kit nuzzled her mother's blood matted, gray fur, wishing that her mother was ok. But the kit bowed her white patched head and looked up at the coming dawn, her green eyes blurry as she thought back to the events of the night before…

The night sky was the most beautiful thing to Leaf, besides her mother. She watched the white flecked sky as she waited for her mother to wake. Both of them had been tired from traveling for two sunrises so Leaf let her mother sleep as much as she wanted. _I'll just stare at the sky some more._ Leaf thought happily, not taking her eyes away from the big night sky. Her mother woke up a few heartbeats later, yawning and showing large yellow teeth. She stretched, purring when she saw her small daughter still looking at the night sky with pure fascination.

Jenna suddenly felt her heart fill with dread again as she thought about her former mate, Steel who had been chasing after her and Leaf for moons. Steel had tricked Jenna into being his mate, he had been so cunning and charming, and Jenna felt stupid for falling for it so smoothly. She hated Steel now, he was nothing but trouble. The gray she-cat knew very well what the dark tom was capable of. She knew he would kill her and take Leaf and raise her into being an evil cat. She had taken Leaf from the murderous tom when she learned about his plans to train her into being a killer and helping him take over a bunch of forest cats. They had outran the tom and his friends a day before but Jenna still felt as if she had to look over her shoulder at every dark shadow, thinking Steel was still behind her, watching her.

She shuddered as she went past her daughter, looking around the tree that sheltered them from the wind. It seemed clear but Jenna still didn't feel convinced that they had lost Steel. She walked back and sat by Leaf, who was looking up at her mother with curiosity clouding her leaf green eyes. Jenna purred soothingly at her kit and mewed, "It's nothing Leaf. I was just checking if any dogs were around." Leaf giggled at her mother warmly and meowed, "Mother its fine, I can't smell anything strange at all. I checked earlier and all is well" the wise kit bowed her head and crouched down by Jenna, still watching the purple sky.

Jenna purred, her daughter had developed a great sense of smell. Jenna suddenly felt panic overtake her. She suddenly remembered that Leaf had her father's sense of smell! He could easily find them now! But she shook her head, glancing at Leaf; her daughter had the same smell sense so they would be alright for now. She caught Leaf's green gaze and shuddered, her daughter's eyes were the same pale green as Steel. _Stop worrying so much! You lost him long ago. You and Leaf are safe._ She thought fiercely. She vowed she wouldn't let anything happen to her daughter, no matter how much she reminded her of Steel. Jenna sighed and bent down to lick Leaf between the ears, purring as she heard Leaf's belly make a huge growl. She sat up when her own belly growled and decided it was time to hunt.

She flicked her tail on Leaf's flank and said, stretching out her claws, "I'll go find us some prey Leaf, I want you to stay here and if there is any trouble, find a good hiding spot and stay there do you understand?" she looked deep into the young she-cat's eyes, wanting her daughter to know she was serious for her safety. Leaf nodded solemnly at her mother. As Jenna disappeared into the dark bushes, Leaf rolled in the dirt, hoping to mask her scent and distinct patched pelt. She sat back down and glanced up at the sky once more; wondering what could be behind those stars. Then she whipped her head around suddenly, smelling a strong scent rising in the air.

She quickly slid into the bushes, her fur standing on end and her ears pricked, fully alert. Her eyes wide and scared she watched as three tomcats mad their way into the clearing. Leaf couldn't see her mother anywhere and tried to calm herself, crouching closer to the ground so they wouldn't find her. She barely breathed and crouched still, trying to be as quiet as she could. She recognized one of the cats as the tom that had been chasing her and tried to stop her trembling, praying that the mud on her fur would disguise her. It seemed to have worked when the black, striped sniffed pass her, not knowing that a kit hid silently in the bushes. She didn't dare wail for her mother, she knew these cats were dangerous.

A patched brown tom spoke, his shaky mew echoed around the clearing, "Steel are you sure you could scent them here? Maybe they've moved on?" Steel growled at the shaky tom, "I know how to follow my own nose you beetle-brain! I know she is here and with the kit" The calm looking dark gray tom hissed softly from the shadows, "Perhaps they are out hunting, shall we wait?" Steel looked at him with wild green eyes and shook his head, "NO! I want you both to go out and look for them! Now!" he growled and the two toms rushed into the forest, leaving Leaf shaking in the bushes alone with the murderous tom standing in the clearing, still as stone.

Steel stood against the moon patiently, lifting a powerful white paw and licking it thoughtfully. Leaf didn't dare move; she didn't want Steel to know she was staring at him, watching him. Soon she heard paw steps, followed by the scent of blood. She cowered deeper into the bushes, careful not to make any noise to alert the black tom in the clearing. Steel's ears twitched but he didn't turn to see what the noise was, he just sat down, his white paws brought close to his body, his black striped tail wrapped around them.

Soon Viper and Long-Shadow appeared, with a wounded Jenna limping behind them, her head held high, even though her yellow eyes were masked with pain. Steel purred sickly to Jenna, sweeping his tail onto her shoulder. Jenna held her ground, though she was trembling with pain and fear. "Jenna my dove! I've not seen you in ages!" Jenna hissed viciously at him and spat at his paws, "Get outa here you pile of fox-dung!" Steel met her gaze, his body starting to ripple with anger, but he held his calm gaze. "You know what I want Jenna, give me my kit and you can live." Jenna lashed her tail and hissed again, "Never! I'm not as selfish as you mouse bile!" Steel growled and lost his composure, hurling at Jenna screeching. He knocked her down; Jenna hissed in pain and stayed down, not daring to move.

Leaf looked on in horror, angry that she couldn't help her injured mother. Steel stood over Jenna, growling close to her ear, "You took something from me! I want my kit back! It's been four moons!" Leaf shook her head in disbelief, not believing what she was hearing. She suddenly understood what he was talking about. She was Steel's daughter to! She crouched even lower, so close to the ground she could smell the peaty earth. Steel looked down at Jenna when she didn't reply with crazed green eyes, clouded with hate and bent his head down and bit into Jenna's throat deep making Jenna writhe and yowl in pain. Leaf swallowed down a horrified yowl as he bit down deeper.

He finally let go, looking up at his companions who seemed even more afraid of Steel. He nodded and they all headed out of the clearing, Steel spitting out blood before running after his friends, tail lashing behind him. Leaf leaped to her paws when she was sure they were gone and ran over to her coughing mother. "Mother you've got to get up! We got to get outa here!" she mewed gently to her mother. Jenna nodded and croaked, "Yes my dear. I'm so sorry you had to see that." Leaf shook her head and put her tail on her mother's mouth. She helped Jenna up, trying to support her mother's weight. They finally made their way deeper into the woods slowly…

Leaf looked down at her dying mother and shook her head angrily, _How could this happen? Don't worry mother…I'll get our revenge._ She silently vowed, licking her mother's bloody pelt. Jenna beckoned her kit her weak tail and whispered, "I love you so much my dear little Leaf. I'll be watching you don't worry, you will never be alone." And with one final breath she was gone, her eyes clouded and hazy with death. Leaf yowled silently and buried into her mother's fur, smelling death surrounding her mother. As the sun began to peak, Leaf began to push her mother into a hole she had dug. When her mother thumped to the bottom, Leaf covered dirt over it. Her paws stung from the digging as she lay down inside the barn and fell asleep when drowsiness finally conquered her, dreaming of the good times she had had with her mother.


	4. Chapter 3:Recovered

3

 _The next morning was troubling for Frozenstar_ who had been unable to sleep well; his thoughts and dreams were so haunted by Starsky's prophecy. The prophecy made his pelt feel like ants had been crawling through it and he shuddered, trying to shrug off the feeling of dread forming in his stomach. He sat by his den entrance, watching the milky sky form storm clouds in the dawn light. He glanced behind his shoulder, watching as Lilyfire slept, her ears flicking repeatedly in her sleep. He padded over and sniffed Sandkit, whose breathing had been clear and gentle, but now she sounded wheezy and strained, as if the kit couldn't breathe properly. Fear threatened to overwhelm him as he stared at his sickly kit.

He padded quickly out of his den and nearly leaped to Starsky's den. He nosed his way inside the small fern tunnel till he came to a wide clearing, a small cove sat on the far side, enough for two cats two share. He looked inside and saw the black spotted pelt of Starsky, her apprentice, Solarpaw, curled up beside her. He prodded her with a shaky paw, interrupting the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Her blue eyes flicked open angrily, "Frozenstar", she mumbled, "I'm trying to sleep." He looked at her and opened his mouth, but not one word came out of his mouth. Starsky glared at him through half closed eyes, her flecked tail flicking from side to side. "Well? Have you go thorns stuck in your throat?" she mewed sharply. He shook his head and mewed sadly, "Starsky…I…I think Sandkit is dying…she's not breathing normally and she's barely moving."

Starsky eyes stretched wide in horror, "We can't lose another kit…Lilyfire can't cope with this much grief!" the specked she-cat ran out of her nest, waking Solarpaw as leaves flew up around him. He flicked his ears in wonder when he saw his mentor race past Sheeppaw. The curly she-cat glared angrily at Starsky, her tail flicking slightly. Solarpaw walked slowly to Frozenstar, his eyes asking what was wrong, but Frozenstar shook his head and raced after the black medicine cat. He ran across the clearing to his den, passing Willowfur who was sharing tongues with his mate. The black and white tom looked wildly at his leader and medicine cat pelting across the camp. Starsky was in the den before Frozenstar, only to find that it was too late. Lilyfire was bowing her head to the lifeless bundle in front of her paws…Sandkit was dead.

The medicine looked at her leader with sorrow-filled eyes, "I'm sorry Frozenstar but…she walks with Starclan now. She was too weak to carry on. I'm so sorry. It's a huge loss to the clan." She spoke in barely a whisper, cracked with grief. She padded silently out of the den, her tail rested on his shoulder before she left. He looked at his silent mate, she hadn't spoken since he and Starsky arrived in his den. She was as still as a star, her shoulders and head still bowed, not a muscle moving. He began to move his paws but hesitated; he turned back around and padded stiffly out of the bramble curtain, unable to comfort his grieving mate. He sat outside his den and watched the clan as his thoughts blazed through his mind like wildfire.

Willowfur padded up to his grieving leader and nodded his head to him. Frozenstar nodded back miserably, his eyes already clouding. The deputy sat by his friend and spoke quietly so Lilyfire wouldn't hear them inside. "I'm sorry Frozenstar. We lost a great future warrior today. The whole clan grieves with you and Lilyfire. How is she by the way?" said Willowfur as he watched his own kits play with Wolfblaze. "Not very well…she looks like she hasn't moved in a moon. She has taken it really hard…this is the third kit we've lost. Sandkit was our second litter and our hopes were too high I guess." Willowfur nudged the grieving cat's shoulder gently. Frozenstar looked up at the milky dawn sky and sighed, "Perhaps Starclan hadn't wished us to have another kit. I'm not angry though. It's the way of life. Though this part of life is always hard I suppose."

Willowfur just sat silently with his friend, letting him grieve. Finally the patched warrior sat up and touched his nose to his leader's shoulder, "I should be off now…patrols to get sorted. Stay strong Frozenstar…you and Lilyfire both." Frozenstar watched the tom head towards the warriors den, getting the day started. The fluffy leader padded to Starsky's den, hoping the wise she-cat could give him some kind words. When he reached the den, he could hear her and Solarpaw helping Sheeppaw. He padded in to see the white apprentice staggering to her paws, her eyes glittering with determination. Finally getting the use of her legs she leaped out past Frozenstar and towards the camp clearing.

Frozenstar watched in slight amusement from the den entrance as the young cat reunited with her clan. Her mother, Birdflight was licking the white she-cat's face, purring loudly. Talonclaw sat back and watched, his eyes glowing with warmth. Pricklepaw just flicked his black tail over her shoulder and nodding slightly. Frozenstar thought that was a bit cold but Sheeppaw met her brother's gaze and nodded in understanding. The leader was shocked but proud that the littermates got along so well. He turned his attention back to Starsky, happy that good news was passing through the clan. Starsky turned to him after assigning Solarpaw to some tasks. She stared expectantly at him, her tail curled tightly around her spotted paws. "What is it?" she mewed softly, not breaking her gaze from his. He sighed deeply and looked down at his huge gray paws. "I don't know how much longer I can take this…is Starclan punishing us? Have I done something to upset them?" Starsky looked sadly at him.

She padded over to him and rubbed her tail along the gray tom's back, trying to sooth him best she knew how. "Starclan is not punishing you. Life is just cruel sometimes." She mewed gently. Frozenstar growled at her and shrugged her off, backing away towards the entrance, "You've no idea how terrible it feels to lose another kit Starsky!" he ran out of the den, anger blinding him. Before he could leave the camp, he saw Lilyfire walking slowly towards the center of camp, Sandkit's lifeless body clamped gently in her jaws. Every cat in the camp stopped to watch, respect deep in all of their eyes. Lilyfire laid the little bundle down and wrapped her whole body around it, whispering into the dead kit's ear.

Frozenstar walked close to the tortoiseshell and licked the lifeless bundle, whispering, "I'm sorry your life was taken, you would've made a great warrior one day, I will never forget you…keep Darkkit and Tawnykit company." He rubbed his cheek against her and began to pad away. Before he could he felt a soft brush on his leg. He turned and saw Lilyfire looking sadly at him, "Please don't leave, lay with me and Sandkit." He purred and licked her on the head, curling beside her.

He hadn't noticed he had slept until sun-high until he felt blistering sunlight pierce his thick fur. He opened his eyes, seeing Lilyfire walking towards the entrance, carrying Sandkit with her. Frozenstar went to follow but felt a tail on his shoulder, he turned and saw Clawface looking at him sternly, "Let her do this on her own" Frozenstar nodded to the black tom and went to his den. He sat down, alone with his thoughts until he heard paw steps. He looked up and saw Thistleheart standing smugly at the entrance, his huge shoulders rippling as he walked closer to his leader. Frozenstar resisted the urge to growl.

He didn't trust his sister's former mate. He could sense evil deep within the tom, and so he had tried with all his heart to keep him away from Blizzardtail's son, Talonclaw. But Thistleheart still had managed to try and teach the tom some moves that disturbed Frozenstar. He sighed and shook his head from his thoughts. "What do you want Thistleheart?" the black tom dipped his head to Frozenstar, something Frozenstar knew he didn't like, because the younger cat had always wanted to be leader but Frozenstar had beaten him to deputyship.

"Frozenstar. I'm sorry about Sandkit. What a loss to the clan it is indeed. Now I just got back from the sun high patrol, there seems to be some rouge scent around the old two-leg barn. We didn't want to look without you so we came straight back here…" Thistleheart looked at him proudly, with the hint of smugness he always seems to carry with him. Frozenstar's ears pricked. Perhaps it was the group he had seen the day before. _I should go and check this out on my own._ He thought quickly. He got up and trotted out of his den, Thistleheart quickly following him.

He saw Willowfur handing out more patrols and walked over to him. Willowfur sent out another hunting patrol and then turned to his leader, noticing how urgent Frozenstar seemed to be and noticing the smug Thistleheart on his tail, his yellow eyes glinting. Willowfur nodded to the toms, waiting for either to speak. "Willowfur I need to take a look at the scents of rogue spotted at the two-leg barn. On my own please." Frozenstar explained. Thistleheart looked at him in mock surprise, "But Frozenstar surely you'd feel better with an escort right?" Frozenstar growled and raised his head higher to the black tom. "I'm not an elder Thistleheart. I'm your leader and you will do as I say. Now I won't be long. Take care of the camp Willowfur." The patched deputy nodded to his leader and watched him leap towards the camp entrance.

Frozenstar sprinted into the forest, keeping to the path towards the old barn. He couldn't smell any patrols so he was clear of his clan mates. As he finally reached the barn, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He couldn't hear anything but the wind and the birds. Frozenstar began to turn away when he suddenly heard mewling sounds coming from the far side of the barn. He crept closer, not wanting to frighten whatever was making the sound. When he got close enough, he could see a white and gray bundle curled inside the barn, beside an old bundle of hay. The kit looked no older than 4 moons. She was asleep, her chest rising and falling. Her paws were moving slightly, as if she was caught in a bad dream

He got closer, trying not to wake her. He sniffed her when he was close enough, she smelled of the forest with a hint of two-legs. She suddenly jerked up, her head whipping around; big pale green eyes filled with terror met his alarmed yellow ones. The kit hissed at him and started to back away deeper into the barn, her whole body trembling with fear. Frozenstar stepped closer, trying not to look hostile to the frightened kit. "Don't worry young one. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you…I'm Frozenstar. Who are you?" The kit's gaze was full of distrust, her voice carried hostility, "I'm Leaf."

Frozenstar looked around for Leaf's mother, but he saw no she-cat around. He looked back at the young she-cat, concerned for her. "Where is your mother Leaf?" he asked, trying to figure out the kit's mother's whereabouts. Leaf looked up at him with dull grief clouding her eyes, "She's…dead. I-I-I buried her the night before." Her voice cracked with hoarse grief. Frozenstar pressed close to the grieving kit and she buried her small head in his fluffy gray fur and started to cry. Frozenstar stared pitifully at Leaf and sighed, licking her on top of her head. "It's ok Leaf. You can live with my clan now. We'll protect you." Leaf looked up at him with hope, "Really? What's a clan?"

So Frozenstar explained all the ways of the clans and what Starclan was. He also told her the history of the clans and told stories of the past. The gray leader even explained the warrior code. Leaf looked on and listened, amazed as her new world enfolded right in front of her. "Wow you're the leader of Leafclan? And I can be an apprentice in a moon?!" she said, excited already for her new life as a cat of Leafclan. He nodded and looked at this kit, knowing this is the kit from the prophecy, that she was the one to follow a dangerous journey to her destiny.


	5. Chapter 4:Eyes Wide Open

4

 _As she listened to Frozenstar_ explain to her about the clans, she thought of her mother, thinking that maybe she could make her proud by joining Leafclan. She hoped so and continued to watch the gray tom. _I promise mother, I'll become the best warrior you will see. I'll avenge you someday I promise._ She promised her mother fiercely. She followed Frozenstar away from the old barn and he began to lead her to her new home. They went deeper and deeper into the forest, making it harder for Leaf to keep up. She kept tripping on roots and sticks and Frozenstar told her that in later moons she would have longer legs and more confidence when moving through the dense forest and that he himself would train her when she became an apprentice.

Soon she stopped behind Frozenstar as they approached a huge thorn and bramble wall with a hole big enough for a cat to fit through. Frozenstar squeezed through first, flicking his tail for Leaf to follow. She dove into the tunnel, entering into a sunlit clearing with funny looking piles of brambles and sticks at the edges of the clearing, cats emerging and reemerging from the small holes in the sides. _So much activity!_ She thought as she scanned the clearing with curious green eyes. She saw cats coming in from behind, mouths filled with prey. Leaf saw other cats licking each other's pelts and talking amongst themselves. She saw smaller cats tussling in a grassy patch, dust flying around them.

Some of the cats stopped what they were doing to look curiously at Leaf, confused at her presence. Leaf saw kits her own age playing outside a bramble and fern den in the middle of the clearing. They stopped when they spotted Leaf, confusing clear in their wide eyes. Frozenstar signaled for her to follow to a wide, flat stump sitting by a large alcove covered with brambles. He jumped up and yowled, "Let all those old enough to catch prey come gather by the high stump for a clan meeting!" She watched as the cats immediately gathered around her and Frozenstar, all eyes fixed mostly on their leader.

Frozenstar waited for all the cats to join him and said in a calm, clear voice, "I would like to present you Leaf. I found her by the abandoned two-leg barn…alone without a mother to take care of her. I've taken it upon myself to adopt her into the clan. In hopes that she will learn the ways of Leafclan and experience the ways of clan life and she understands what it will take to become a full warrior of this clan. Her name is Leaf, but from now on she will be known as Leafkit. I expect her to wait out her last two moons as a kit in the nursery. Wolfblaze, I'm sure you can act as her caretaker until the time she reaches six moons with your kits." He said to a pretty thick-furred tabby gray she-cat. She nodded her head and glanced kindly at Leafkit, before looking back up at Frozenstar.

After Frozenstar had finished speaking, the angry murmurs soon turned to confused and angered yowls of protest. "A rouge! Living in _our_ clan! Starclan forbid!" shouted a dark gray tom, eyeing her suspiciously. More yowls agreed with him and Leafkit hung her head low, feeling utterly defeated. _They don't accept me._ She thought glumly. Frozenstar's yellow eyes blazed, "I will not tolerate this behavior! I don't expect you to accept her right away but treat her with respect." Silence greeted his words and he jumped from the high stump and the clan dispersed, the clan meeting over. Some cats looked at her with forced kindness while others hissed and glared at her.

She followed Frozenstar to the alcove by the stump, past the prickly brambles that scraped her kit-soft fur. Inside was a dull gloom, with little sunlight filtering through a small hole in the ceiling. In the far corner was a nest filled with soft moss and lined with crow feathers and brambles, in the nest was a beautiful tortoiseshell licking her soft white paws. She lifted her head, her pretty emerald eyes glazed over with dull sadness. The soft tortoiseshell rose to her paws and touched noses with Frozenstar. He glanced at Leafkit and the she-cat followed his gaze. "Lilyfire this is our newest member, Leafkit. Leafkit this is my mate, Lilyfire." Lilyfire's eyes were friendly as she spoke in a soft, angelic voice, "Hello Leafkit. I'm glad we could take you in. You look like a nice strong and healthy kit. I hope you'll grow into a fine warrior. I hope to watch you progress"

Leafkit spoke hesitantly, "Good…so far.." Lilyfire noticed the hint of hesitance and mewed encouragingly, "Don't worry Leafkit, those cats aren't used to strangers. They'll warm up to you. Just be polite and gain their trust. You can't expect to earn it all in the same day do you?" Leafkit purred at her words, noticing wisdom in this beautiful cat. Lilyfire touched noses to the patched she-cat and settled back into her nest, the dullness returning to her green gaze.

Leafkit wished she could comfort Lilyfire and ask what was wrong but she felt out of place and just shrugged, not wanting to stick her nose in the tortoiseshell's business. Frozenstar stared at his mate for a moment before turning away, leading Leafkit out of the gloomy cave. "Here I'll take you to your den and make sure you get settled in ok." He headed towards the nursery, ducking inside. Leafkit followed, half excited and half nervous about meeting her new den-mates. The den smelled of warmth and milk, gloomy like the cave but a bit brighter in areas where the sunlight crept through. She was amazed at how much space was actually inside the nursery. The walls were padded with fern and pigeon feathers and the nests were warm and filled with soft moss and mouse pelts. She looked around and spotted two young toms her age staring curiously at her, their mother she recognized as Wolfblaze.

The gray she-cat simply nodded warmly to her but didn't say anything. A beautiful silver and gray she-cat with long fur stared at her with warm blue eyes. The she-cat didn't have any kits peeking from her nest but a swollen belly filled out half of her soft laden nest. The she-cat simply nodded gently to her and began licking her long, soft fur. The eldest queen looked old and worn out, with a skinny body and short brown tabby fur that was gray at the tips, with a short tail. Her dull blue eyes were filled with distrust and suspicion. She had a small swollen belly and an older kit poking out from her nest, beaming at Leafkit. The old she-cat just simply nodded and flicked her ears contemptuously at Leafkit.

Frozenstar spoke to the she-cats gently, "As you know this is Leafkit, she will be staying here for a few moons. I hope she will be welcome in here and treated fairly." He glanced at the old she-cat with a warning but the tabby simply snorted and started to lick her small swollen belly. "I'm sure she will enjoy sharing a den here. Kits learn a lot from the queens of the clans." He finished, flicking his tail over Leafkit's shoulder. He dipped his head to the queens and disappeared back outside. Leafkit felt all the cats in the den staring at her and glanced around nervously, hoping for someone to speak. Wolfblaze spoke first, her voice gentle and kind, "Leafkit welcome to the nursery. These are my two sons. Silverkit and Nightkit." The almost black tom stared at her with curious blue eyes and nodded slightly. His silver tabby brother just glared at her with bright yellow eyes and licked his paws nonchalantly.

The pregnant she-cat spoke softly, her blue eyes gleaming in the half-light, "Hello. I'm Birdflight. Please don't be scared of us. Hurting you is the last thing on our mind I promise." The older she-cat snorted and rolled her eyes and turned to Leafkit, "I'm Doetail. I'm the eldest queen. This is my kit, Waspkit." The little brown tabby mewed in delight, "Hi there Leafkit." Leafkit nodded to them all, "Hello to all of you. I'm glad to have met you and joined this clan. I've much to learn." The queens nodded and began to talk away, grooming and talking about new kits.

Leafkit caught Nightkit's eye, who stared at her curiously from across the nursery. She licked her chest fur nervously, not used to the attention he was giving her. "Wolfblaze can we go outside and show Leafkit the camp?" Nightkit asked, looking up at his mother with wide blue eyes. Wolfblaze flicked her ears and glanced at Doetail who had narrowed her eyes at the young tom. "I don't know…Doetail what do you think?" Wolfblaze asked Doetail. "I don't want them to get in the way of the warriors…but I suppose it'd be ok. Just don't go wondering off and stay out of the warriors' way and Frozenstar's." The kits nodded and promised before sprinting out of the nursery. Nightkit sat beside Leafkit, "Do you talk much Leafkit or are you just that quiet?" she was about to speak when Silverkit slinked past them muttering, "Gee I hope she stays this quiet."

Leafkit glared at him, her tail tip flicking in annoyance. She turned her attention back to Nightkit and mewed clear enough for Silverkit to hear, "I do talk a lot, I just need to get used to all of these cats first." She glanced at Silverkit in a silent challenge, and he looked away which made Leafkit purr. "So are you a kittypet?" Waspkit asked curiously, "Or a rouge or a loner? You've got too many smells on you to know for sure" he continued, sniffing her as he spoke. "I'm a loner. I used to travel a lot with my mother…" she broke off, remembering her mother was painful and felt like a thorn of ice in her heart. "Hold old are you Leafkit?" Nightkit's voice broke her away from her painful memories and she shook her head to clear it.

"I'm four moons…how old are you guys?" she asked, trying to make her voice less shaky. "Me and Silverkit are the same age as you…we'll be apprenticed together and train together, It should be pretty cool." He purred, nudging her slightly. "I'm older than all three of you, it's kind of sad that I won't have den-mates my own age." Mewed Waspkit, not paying much attention to anything but his paws, as if ashamed he had no littermates or friends his own age. Leafkit turned away from the chattering toms and her eyes found a small group of young cats, playing and laughing by a bush, surrounded by tall grass, a boulder stood close by. Nightkit followed her gaze , his soft mew startling her from her thoughts, "Those are the apprentices. The two gray tabbies are my brothers, Streampaw and Beepaw. The two they are with are older apprentices, Pricklepaw and Sheeppaw. Both a bit arrogant if you ask me." He joked, nudging Leafkit with his black shoulder.

Waspkit chimed in, his fur standing up in excitement, "Apprentices are supposed to have at least 10-12 moons of training, but word is going around that Iceclan puts there's up as warriors after only 3 moons of training!" his eyes gleamed like blue fire as he mewed. Silverkit hissed, "That's a lie! How do you even know if it's true or not? You probably learned it from some mouse brain." He turned around and stalked to the nursery, his silver tail flicking angrily behind him. Leafkit watched him leave, irritation evident in her pale eyes. _What a grumpy cat!_ , she thought irritably. She turned her attention back on Nightkit, who looked ashamed of his brother's outburst. He shrugged apologetically to her and mewed softly, "Ever since our grandfather, Thunderheart, died…he hasn't been himself. He doesn't visit the elders with me anymore and he's been in this mood for a moon…Mother says he just needs to grieve, that some cats heal differently than others." Leafkit nodded her head and understood, thinking painfully back to the death of her mother. It still hurt to think about but she knew she had to move on, at least she wasn't acting like Silverkit.

Waspkit snorted angrily, his ice blue eyes glaring, "He needs to go be a grumpy furball somewhere else, I'm getting tired of it." Nightkit rolled his eyes at the brown tom and shuffled his paws, clearly ashamed of his brother. Leafkit tipped her head curiously, "What was Thunderheart like?" Nightkit brightened up a bit and mewed, his chest puffed up proudly, "He was the greatest warrior the clan ever saw! He was fun to play with and he always told the best stories but…"His voice trailed off, sadness trickling into his blue eyes, "He would've lived longer but he caught green-cough…He was Willowfur's father, the deputy." Nightkit seemed even more proud, but the faint cloud of sadness never seemed to leave his gaze completely. _He's still grieving…but he's a lot stronger than his brother for sure._ She looked at the black tom with deep admiration, seeming to notice for the first time, how handsome he actually was. She shook her head of such thoughts.

She looked up at the darkening sky in awe and wonder, wondering if Starclan was watching over her right now. "Let's go inside, it's about to rain." Quipped up Waspkit, "I can hear Doetail calling us inside, let's do ourselves all a favor and go before she is grumpier than usual." She scurried behind Waspkit and Nightkit and followed them inside the safe shelter of the nursery. Her and Nightkit settled by the still brooding Silverkit and tucked themselves beside Wolfblaze's belly. As the rain poured and howled outside, she told them a story about the dawn of the clans. For the first time since her mother died, Leafkit had never felt safer beside her new littermates, and Wolfblaze. Her eyes became drowsy, and before her eyes closed, she sent her first prayer up to Starclan, _Thank you, for this new home and this new life. I hope you see my mother around up there…_


	6. Chapter 5:My Land Is Not Your Land

I hope everyone is enjoying! :)

5

 _As the rain fell outside and_ darkness settled over the clans, Frozenstar lay awake beside Lilyfire. He listened to the rain, thoughts blazing through his mind of the prophecy that haunted his every paw step. He wondered if Leafkit was the cat foretold in the prophecy. He worried he may have chosen wrong, but Starclan showed no signs of disapproval. She seemed smart and tough but even that didn't calm his fretting mind. He sighed and tucked his paws under his chin, staring at the down pour outside the alcove. All the darkness and mentions of war woven into the prophecy scared Frozenstar, a sick feeling of dread running down his spine, chilling his very bones. He shuttered and pressed closer to Lilyfire, feeling her move slightly beside him. He stared at her and wondered, would all the clans fight a senseless war? And would the young she-cat stop it or pursue it? He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, thoughts of war and darkness, making his sleep haunted and restless.

When dawn light filtered through his den, Frozenstar opened his tired eyes to find he was alone; the spot beside him was cold. His heart began to race with panic. He ran out of his den, his face stricken with fear. He spotted Willowfur speaking to Grazefoot and raced up to the two warriors. Willowfur turned to his old friend, his ears pricked, a look of concern and worry panted his face. Grazefoot had the same expression on his face. Frozenstar nodded to the both of them, trying to calm down and force his fur to lay flat. "What's wrong Willowfur?"He asked, concern plaguing his own voice. Willowfur took a deep breath, his voice laced with anger, "Its Iceclan. Grazefoot smelled something along our shared border with Iceclan and his patrol smelled strong Iceclan scent about three tail lengths over our border…and the smell of fresh prey blood and tufts of fur." After the deputy was done explaining, Frozenstar's fear was replaced with boiling anger. _How dare those thieves take Leafclan prey and have the nerve to set a paw on our territory._ He thought angrily, staring at Willowfur with blazing eyes. He growled and nodded, "Right. Before I address the clan, have you two any idea where Lilyfire went?" Willowfur nodded, his eyes held confusion, "She insisted on going on a hunting patrol." Frozenstar sighed with relief and shook his head, "Sorry, I just worry about her, she's still fragile…"

A honey soft voice sounded from behind him and the scent of Lilyfire surrounded him, "She can still hear though." He purred and touched noses with her. She saw the look on Willowfur's face and asked, a stern look on her face, "What's going on?" He explained to her what had happened on the border patrol, her eyes growing wider with each word. "So what are you going to do? You can't just let them get away with this…they need to know they cannot get away with this, that Leafclan has claws to and we are not afraid to use them." She spoke proudly and raised her chin in defiance, challenging their enemy as if they were already there. Willowfur and Grazefoot nodded in unison, agreeing with the Lilyfire. "I agree, we must show them we have strength. But we shouldn't act on scents alone…" All three cats look incredulously at him. "Frozenstar you can't just let this slide. Coldstar will never stop if you don't warn him to stay away from us." Grazefoot spoke, his deep voice rumbled with moons of wisdom. Willowfur spoke up in an urging tone, "Frozenstar, Coldstar is not a reasonable leader like you. Ever since he was an apprentice he has been an arrogant bully. We _must_ act or else Iceclan will never get the warning."

Frozenstar listened to his friends and knew they were all right. He had to act, and a fight was the only way to make Coldstar stop and listen. But what the leader didn't want to do was endanger his clan; to egg Iceclan on was dangerous. Lilyfire caught his worried gaze and nodded understandingly. He sighed heavily and nodded, "We will fight only if they unsheathe their claws first." He ran to the high stump and called the familiar greeting. As the clan settled in the clearing, he saw Leafkit peaking out of the nursery with her den-mates. When they met eyes he nodded to her, and she returned with a deeper bow. "Leafclan, I have some bad news. Iceclan has been crossing our borders." Before he was done speaking yowls of anger and disbelief met his ears. "How dare they!"Yowled Rippleshade, his eyes growing darker with anger. Sunbreeze agreed with the tom and yowled, "We should fight them and teach them that Leafclan has claws!" The rest of the clan yowled in agreement, Frozenstar sat and waited for the noise to die down. "I am going to lead a patrol to the closest border with Iceclan and wait for a patrol to come by. But first we will talk to them…and if we are going to fight them, we fight in our territory. No cat is allowed to go deep into their territory. That's a danger I am not willing to let any of you do. And if no battle happens...we will send out a patrol tomorrow and catch them in the act."

The clan yowled in approval, claws digging into the soft earth and eyes bright for battle. "Willowfur, I want you to keep an eye on camp. Lilyfire, Sunbreeze, Grazefoot, Rippleshade, Talonclaw, and Pricklepaw will come with me." He jumped down and gathered his cats with his tail and soon they headed out the entrance. "Look. I want to speak to them first. All of you stay calm. If they don't admit to it…then we come back to the camp and figure out a better strategy." He sighed as they rounded a corner. When they reached the Iceclan border, they sat, patiently waiting for a patrol to come by. _I don't want to fight them…I hate to admit but they have gotten stronger…and I will not lose warriors to Coldstar's blood thirsty ones. I'll make sure of that._ He thought fiercely as his yellow eyes blazed ahead. Finally Lilyfire saw shapes coming from the far side of Iceclan territory. When they got closer, Frozenstar recognized, Thornclaw, the Iceclan Deputy. The black and white tom growled as they stepped closer to the boundary, eyeing the Leafclan cats suspiciously. Frozenstar noticed three more cats flanking their deputy, Rageheart, Scratchface, and Scratcheface's apprentice, Smallpaw who looked a little young to be an apprentice.

Thornclaw stepped up close to the boundary, staring hard into Frozenstar's eyes. "What do you want?" he spoke, his voice menacing and turning into a snarl. Frozenstar held his head high, feeling his warriors behind him growing tense and eager. He spoke with clarity, "Recently, we have gotten Iceclan scent on our territory. We also found ripped prey fur and blood. It reeked of your clan Thornclaw, and if you just admit to it, we won't fight you. Don't and you shall suffer the consequences of stealing from us." By now Thornclaw and his warriors seemed to be shaking with anger. Frozenstar glanced at his own as a warning, all of their pelts standing on end and eyes blazing with anger, even he felt the same as them. Rageheart spoke up, anger oozing from his scratchy voice, "How dare you accuse us of this." Thornclaw's fur bristled but he said nothing accept he just stared at Frozenstar, his green eyes blazing with cold fury and his muscles were tensed. For the first time since the patrol showed up, Frozenstar noticed how skinny and worn out the warriors looked, and all their eyes were dull. Scratchface growled deeply, "Why would we be hunting on your territory? We have plenty of territory and prey." Though as he said this, his eyes showed such fear that Frozenstar was taking aback. He realized they were all starving, the whole clan. They were starving and desperate, pity started to take over his heart, but he had to be a strong leader for his clan, he couldn't feel sorry for another and let them get away with what they had done or they would keep doing it. These cats couldn't fight, it wouldn't be fair and he always fought fair.

He growled at them in his coldest voice, "If we ever catch a whiff your scent again, I'll make sure your leader is taught how to respect boundaries." He spun around and trotted back to camp, the rest of the patrol following him. Lilyfire caught up to him, her green eyes staring a whole into his fur. "So now we wait or fight?" she huffed, trying to keep up with him. As they went down a slope he spoke, managing to speak clearly, "Tomorrow afternoon. They probably will be hunting around the border at that time. But Lilyfire, did you see how skinny they were?" She nodded but didn't say a word. When they reached camp she said calmly, "I want to lead that patrol." Frozenstar looked at her, surprised and concerned. Lilyfire looked at him with pleading green eyes. He nodded, seeing the determination inside his mate. "Alright, you can pick the warriors for tomorrows patrol. But for now how about you take on a hunting patrol?" The tortoiseshell's eyes brightened and she padded quickly over to Bluewhisper and Rippleshade, Rippleshade calling to Sheeppaw to join and soon all four of the cats were heading out the entrance. He knew Lilyfire wanted to prove to him and the clan that she was still strong, even after everything she had been through recently, and he admired his mate even more than before.

He made his way to the nursery to check up on Leafkit and the others. When he was inside, all the queens and the kits stared at him respectfully. He noticed though, that Silverkit and his mother weren't among them. "Where are Silverkit and Wolfblaze?"His tone worried when he asked them. Nightkit spoke up, looking worried, "He's with Starsky. Wolfblaze took him there because he started coughing this morning and just got worse." He bowed his head, Leafkit pressed closely against him in an effort to comfort her friend. Frozenstar nodded sympathetically and mewed, "It's alright. Silverkit is a fighter like his father. He will pull through." For the second time he hoped he was not wrong as he comforted the dark kit. He waved his tail and left the nursery. When he emerged, he padded to his den to take shelter from the sudden drizzle that poured lazily from the sky. Finally, Lilyfire's patrol came through the entrance. They hadn't caught much but they all were bright eyed, despite the rain. Sheeppaw padded in with a squirrel twice her size and Frozenstar realized why the patrol was happy. The prey was so big it seemed to trip the apprentice. He ran to them and nodded to the fine catch, making Sheeppaw glow even more with pride, along with her mentor. "What a great catch. Go take that to the elders, Sheeppaw. They will be delighted to eat such an impressive catch." The curly she-cat nodded and bounced to the elders den. He nodded to Rippleshade and got a mouse from the fresh-kill and padded to his den with Lilyfire and shared the small scrape with her.

When they were finished and were sharing tongues she spoke, "I'm going to sleep in the warriors den. I miss it there." He looked at her, surprised, but nodded at her request. He understood that she wanted to be with her clan mates so he didn't protest. They finished sharing tongues and soon it was time for Lilyfire to walk to the warriors den to rest. After watching his mate disappear behind the sheath of moss, he turned and trudged to his own nest. And for the first time in moons, Frozenstar slept in his den alone, hoping he had made the right decision.


	7. Chapter 6:Fight For Your Right

Hmm,I realized I have an unfinished I toss it or put it on here some on this or as a seperate thing.

Enjoy the battle begin.

6

 _The sky was gray and rain showered from Starclan_ as Frozenstar made his way out of his den. By the camp entrance, Lilyfire was rounding up cats for her battle patrol. Frozenstar felt a surge of pride and love for his mate. _After everything she's been through she has become stronger_ he thought as he observed Lilyfire, his yellow eyes glowed more brightly as he admire her. She had rounded up Grazefoot, Rippleshade, Sunbreeze, Ambereyes, Thistleheart, Talonclaw and Streampaw beside her, speaking urgently with them, all their heads bent low and shaking with anticipation. He worried about what lay ahead for the group of cats. Iceclan was a ruthless bunch of cats and he knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill off his warriors, if Coldstar ordered them. Just thinking about the black monster made Frozenstar wish he was going with the battle patrol, but he knew if the enemy saw he was with them, they would attack the camp so he had to stay or more trouble would soon find its way in the heart of the camp itself. The battle patrol was leaving, going ahead of Lilyfire who was standing by the entrance watching them go, a glint flashing in her green eyes. She flicked her tail and disappeared into the trees after the patrol.

He padded over to the fresh-kill pile, seeing only scraps of useless and soggy prey. Willowfur stood beside him and sighed deeply, "These are troubled times. If I were a medicine cat I would think that's a bad omen, but I am not so I'll just get a hunting patrol together and find some more prey that we can actually put into our mouths." Frozenstar nodded in agreement, "But there are some pieces of prey that can still be eaten, get some apprentices to dry out the prey that can still be used, we can't afford to be picky." Willowfur bowed his head and went to his duties. He turned towards the nursery to check up on Leafkit. He entered the den and saw Birdflight and Doetail sleeping on the far side of the nursery, Waspkit fast asleep beside her. It was warmer and safer in there than Frozenstar remembered and he instantly thought of his moons in here, his mother were Doetail was now lying. He sighed and saw Wolfblaze curled up sleeping with Silverkit wheezing beside her but no Nightkit or Leafkit. He heard a raspy mew behind him, "Nightkit and Leafkit are with are in with Starsky and Solarpaw. They went out to gather wet moss for future sick cats. She thought it would be fun for them to go out into the rain and help. I say she just wants to fill her den with sick kits." snorted the old queen, her bright eyes filled with annoyance. He nodded his thanks and quickly exited the den.

He went out into the wet forest and saw a small group by the mossy bed on one side of the clearing outside the camp. He heard the smooth voice of Starsky explaining something to the kits. "Now roll the moss carefully. Don't rip it or the water will leak out. Pack it in so it doesn't pour." A small mew of excitement escaped the air, "But it's wet, its making my paws cold" said the small voice of Leafkit. "But getting dirty and wet is half the fun!"Squealed Nightkit. Frozenstar padded up to the group and purred at his comment, "Nightkit I swear you were meant to be a Creekclan cat." Nightkit raised his fur, "No way! I'm a Leafclan cat through and through!" he puffed his chest out proudly and Frozenstar purred in amusement, "That's right and we are happy to have you. Starsky. Solarpaw." He greeted the two older cats. The medicine cats bowed their heads but didn't say anything. Suddenly Leafkit froze her eyes wide and her ears pricked, nose twitching. "What's wrong Leafkit?" mewed Nightkit, his voice laces with fear and worry for his friend. "B...blood! I smell blood!" she shrieked. Frozenstar couldn't smell a thing but before long he saw a gray shape coming towards them. "Starsky get the kits back to camp." He ordered the black she-cat. She dipped her head and quickly nudged the two back, Leafkit was shaking a lot, Frozenstar worried for the young cat. Soon Willowfur's son, Streampaw, stopped dead in front of him. "What's wrong?" Frozenstar mewed urgently. "It's Starclan! They were caught stealing prey just like you predicted and Lilyfire started the battle. We thought we had them outnumbered but more cats were hiding in the bushes! We are severely outnumbered...you have to come help or we will lose or worse!" explained the young cat rapidly, trying to catch his breath. His shoulder soaked red with blood from a gash on his shoulder was making it difficult for him.

Frozenstar nodded and took a giant breath and tried not to think about Lilyfire. "Alright. Streampaw, I want you to run back to camp and get more cats, enough for another patrol. I'll go try and help the rest of the clan." The young cat nodded and limped quickly back to camp, his eyes wide with fear. Frozenstar ran through the trees until he hit the Iceclan border's scent. As he got closer to the border he heard battle cries and growls, sounds of fur being ripped and the raw stench of blood filled the air. When he was finally in the clearing, his eyes grew wide with fear at the carnage in front of him. The ground was mud spattered and torn up by claws, and battling cats were covered in each other's blood, fur spiked up and bodies shaking with adrenaline. He spotted Lilyfire in the middle of the carnage and blood, fighting off a small but fast ginger she-cat. They tussled into the mud until Lilyfire gave a swift bite to the back of the ginger cat's neck, making her hiss in fury and run off into the bushes, tail tucked between her long legs. Lilyfire met eyes with Frozenstar and nodded before bowling into a large battle scarred tom. He saw the deputy tangling with Sunbreeze, trying to land a killing blow to the golden tom's throat. Frozenstar gave a cry and ran swiftly down into the battle swept clearing, knocking head first into the black and white deputy. The deputy let Sunbreeze go and turned to face his new opponent, growling when he realized it was Frozenstar. The gray leader wasted no time and scratched Thornclaw in the nose, making him reel back in agony and fury. Sunbreeze nodded quick thanks before attacking a small cat nipping at his tail.

Thornclaw shook his head quickly and ran at Frozenstar, his face twisted in fury and teeth bared in a menacing snarl. Frozenstar hissed and jumped at him, landing a bite on Thornclaw's exposed neck, making the tom reel back again, but he was determined not to give up. He landed on top of Frozenstar and tried to get at his throat. Frozenstar tried to knock him off but the black and white deputy was hanging on too tight, making Frozenstar hiss in frustration, all the while Thornclaw clawing and snagging onto his throat, making it hard to breath with the pressure pressing on his throat. Suddenly he felt Thornclaw's weight disappear from his back. He gulped down air quickly and turned to see his old friend, Willowfur, dragging the Iceclan deputy and throwing him hard to the ground. Thornclaw hissed before disappearing into his own territory. Frozenstar sighed in relief; the rescue patrol had finally arrived. He saw that Streampaw had rejoined the battle, fighting alongside his brother. Bluewhisper and Talonclaw were fighting off a large tom and weren't doing so well; the tom was too strong for the both of them. The burly tom knocked down Bluewhisper and attempted to blind side Talonclaw with a blow to the head. Without hesitation, Frozenstar pounced on top of him and dug his claws into the tom's thick pelt and held on for dear Starclan as the brown tom began to try and shake him off. He began to feel himself slipping from his grasp as the tom shook harder and harder. Then the shaking stopped and the large cat stopped and then was knocked swiftly off his paws by a lithe, tortoiseshell shape.

Frozenstar fell after him and watched as the tom ran off, yowling into his own territory. He turned and saw Lilyfire panting with blood welling above her left eye and said proudly, "It's been awhile since I have had a challenge like that!" and soon she was back in the battle. Frozenstar saw the gray, motionless shape of Bluewhisper and his eye grew wide with panic. He ran to her and checked to see if she was still breathing, she was but it was shallow. Sunbreeze appeared beside him, nudging the winded she-cat. "She's just winded. She'll be ok," mewed Frozenstar after sniffing Bluewhisper. Sunbreeze nodded and attempted to get her to her paws, mewing words of encouragement. As the last of Iceclan disappeared into the bushes, Grazefoot ran after them, stopping at the border and yowled, "Tell Coldstar to keep his mangy warriors off Leafclan territory! You've been warned!" Willowfur helped up Talonclaw and followed Sunbreeze out of the clearing. The rest of the patrol began to make their way into the trees, heads held in triumph and tails up high. Frozenstar stood by Lilyfire and new love was found in his eyes and he nuzzled her, mewing softly, "I'm so glad you're safe." She purred and they made their way back to camp, neither one was badly injured.

When they reached the camp, the rest of the clan greeted them, asking questions about the battle they had won. Waspkit ran up beside the patrol, asking annoying questions before being called back by Doetail. The patrol slowly filed into Starsky's den, panting and trying to lick their wounds. Solarpaw emerged from the tunnel with marigold in his mouth and began treating all the cats. Starsky was beside him, telling him how to treat each cat and pointing out mistakes. She gave the winded Bluewhisper some thyme and went on to treat Lilyfire next. She was amazed to see how little the she-cat was injured, "She fought so hard yet she has no wounds to show. She has the heart of Lionclan." She said, pride welling in her blue eyes. Lilyfire purred and ducked her head at such praise and instead was given some poppy seeds and marigold for a scratch on her nose. Starsky put some marigold on some scratches on Frozenstar's shoulder and he too got poppy seeds so that he could calm down from the adrenaline.

When the patrol was treated, Starsky shooed them all out, congratulating them all on a victory. As the sun went down, the patrol and the rest of the clan settled down to a well deserved meal, the excitement from the battle still clouding their heads. Frozenstar settled down beside Lilyfire and shared a mouth with her. He thought back to Leafkit's warning back in the forest and wondered _how could a kit that young smell blood from a mile away could?_ He shook his head and began to share tongues with his mate, and as he did so, he spotted the young she-cat looking up at the darkening sky, clouding her pale gaze.


	8. Chapter 7:Birth of Omens

7

 _Leafkit sat and stared up at the stars,_ something in the sky was just pulling her to look up and let the stars soother her with warm memories of her mother. She felt a pair of eyes on her and look over to see her leader staring at her, wonder and amazement brimming in his eyes. Wondering what Frozenstar was thinking, she headed back into the nursery. Doetail and Birdflight were chattering along about kits and whatever else queens talk about. Waspkit was talking excitedly about being an apprentice soon to a very bored Nightkit, who instantly lit up when he saw Leafkit walk in. She waved her tail in greeting and settle into her nest, thoughts stirring in her head like wild bees. Her ears flicked when she heard the pitiful cough of Silverkit who was walking back to the medicine den sullenly with Wolfblaze safely in tow. She decided to listen in on Waspkit's jabber, "I can't wait to be an apprentice! One step closer to being the best warrior I can be for Leafclan! And the next fight we have with Iceclan I'll be the best fighter!" Doetail spoke in a rough mew, "You maybe becoming an apprentice soon but I would advise you to stop being so cocky." But her eyes held deep pride for her son. Becoming seemingly tired of Waspkit, Nightkit swiftly interrupted the brown tom, "I'm going to sleep its getting late." He yawned and curled up in his nest, leaving Waspkit to go over to his mother, going into a restless sleep. Leafkit yawned herself and curled up in her nest beside Nightkit, and let dreams of fire and darkness buzz in her head.

Early the next morning, Leafkit sat and groomed her downy fur, deep in thought. Nightkit plodded over, nearly scaring Leafkit out of her fur. Nightkit mewed excitedly, "How about we go and visit the elders? Leafkit, you haven't gotten too meet them yet and I we haven't visited in awhile. Can we Doetail?" the wiry she-cat nodded her head, "Alright but be polite and don't make fools of yourselves." The two kits nodded and went off to the elders den, Nightkit carrying a squirrel. When they arrived at the small thicket, Leafkit smelled must and matted fur and the stench of something horrible. She scrunched her nose and took a deep breath before following behind Nightkit. As she began to head in she knocked into Pricklepaw, who was carrying moss soaked with the horrible stench. "Watch where you're going rogue!" he hissed around the bundle and padded passed her towards the medicine den, tail lashing in annoyance, but before entering the bush he yelled over his shoulder, "And be careful, Clawface is in one of his moods again." And then he disappeared. Nightkit purred, "That's my other grandfather, Wolfblaze's father." He explained, his head poking out of the brush of the thicket, "Come on the elders are curious to meet you." He mewed excitedly before disappearing again.

When she stepped in, she saw a group of old cats lying in a circle. The den was as soft as the nursery but they all looked old and tired. One of the younger elder's purred and nodded a warm greeting. A battle scarred tom looked at the squirrel with foggy yellow eyes and gave a contemptuous snort, "What in Starclan's name is that?" he meowed, prodding the piece of prey with dove gray paws. The young, friendly elder glared at him, "Hush Clawface. At least they brought something. And please try to be nicer to Nightkit and the newcomer into our clan. Please tell us your name again dear." She spoke softly, urging Leafkit with green eyes. Leafkit spoke shyly but never losing eye contact with the friendly she-cat, "I'm Leafkit." She mewed and dipper her head respectfully. The friendly she-cat purred, "Named after the clan. How lucky you must fee. Well introductions seem to be in order. I'm Featherwhisker and that grumpy old tom in Clawface." The old tom didn't even acknowledge her but tore into the scrawny squirrel hungrily. Another old top, younger looking than all the rest, gave a rumbling mew, "I'm Patchface. Heh just moved into the elders den a moon ago. Your den mates with my son Waspkit hope he's not talking your ear off." Leafkit purred and nodded to the old tom. Featherwhisker waved her tail at two other cats, "That's my sister, Gray-Eye and Brokentail." The she-cat who looked similar to her sister nodded but didn't say a word but stared sightlessly at Leafkit. Brokentail looked at Leafkit with pale blue eyes and dipped his head after awhile, "Hello." He rasped in a deep mew.

Featherwhisker turned back to Leafkit and asked in a soft mew, "So how are you liking Leafclan? I hope everyone is treating you ok. I see you as a very nice addition to our clan. We always need more cats." Leafkit dipped her head shyly, "I admit I'm not used to being around so many cats but I'm enjoying all the company. So much to learn, but I know I'll learn it all." Featherwhisker seemed delighted with the reply, purring and began to eat some of the squirrel. After everyone got settled, Clawface began to tell a story about when he first became a warrior, his mood brightening with the mention of past memories. Then he told Leafkit how they changed his name to Foggyeyes, "Never saw that owl comin'! Heh but don't worry young ones, that owl had a eye taken out after he ruined my face. Something to remember me by, that's why we don't get many owls around here anymore." He stuck his head up in pride, showing the worse of one very angry scar under his left eye, "But I don't mind the name, warned other cats not to mess with Leafclan." He explained, flicking his tail warmly at Leafkit and Nightkit.

As the day began to sink to the early evening, the kits hear Doetail's raspy call. They said their goodbyes to the elders and promised to visit again. Leafkit liked them all, especially the warm Featherwhisker, who had a motherly charm that Leafkit admired. As they were settling into their nests, Wolfblaze came in, looking tired and sad. She didn't speak but padded heavily to her nest, curling up without another sound. Soon Leafkit closed her own eyes, thinking about her day in the elders den and with Nightkit. She opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in the nursery anymore, but the forest. It felt different, a lot more peaceful and warmer than before. It was even greener with more scuttling noised echoing at every corner of the forest. Leafkit walked around in confusion, not understanding what was going on. She jumped when she heard a soft rumble behind her, "Hello Leafkit." She turned to see a brown tabby looking calmly back at her, stars gleaming in his smooth coat. Leafkit back away in confusion, asking in a terrified whisper, "Who are you…? I don't recognize you but you smell like Leafclan…" The striped cat purred warmly at her and said again in a rumbling mew, "Please don't be afraid Leafkit. I will not hurt you." His greens eyes bore into her fur, stars glimmering in their depths. His fur was spiked up, but he wasn't afraid, but she let her fur lay flat, sensing no hostility.

"I was once leader of Leafclan. I am Briarstar, the leader before Frozenstar." He mewed deeply, bowing his broad head, showing he was no threat. She gazed at him curiously and asked simply, "What do you want?" He stared at her for a heartbeat, seeming to be studying the younger cat in front of him. "I'm here to speak the words form Starclan itself. You see Leafkit; you have a great destiny ahead of you. You must be guided as you take it, but ultimately every choice is yours to make, but your true destiny shall never change. You are to fulfill a prophecy that was said before you were even born, when I was the leader. This prophecy has haunted the clan for seasons and now, the moment it can truly begin is now." He explained wisely, never blinking a wink as he spoke. Leafkit stared back in confusion, "I've never heard of it…" Briarstar suddenly became rigid and his form was beginning to fade, "A leaf will go onto the winds of greatness, but it will be stopped in the wind by the blazing fire, and danger will haunt it's less than flawless journey" Leafkit was frightened with the ominous words and began to step back, the words seeming to bounce around the forest, but no longer Briarstar's voice. She looked around and began running in fear, her chest heaving as she ran, suddenly wanting her mother.

She awaked to find herself panting and back in the safety of the nursery, voices of only the clan outside. Leafkit looked around, hoping no one had notice her fit while she slept. She took a breath and turned to see Nightkit curled beside her, dreaming better dreams. Leafkit willed herself to calm down and took comfort in her friend's form, falling into a dreamless sleep. Morning filtered through the walls of the nursery waking up Leafkit, making her groan. She felt a tongue on her fur and turned to see Wolfblaze grooming her, her eyes closed. She yawned and sat more upright, disturbing Wolfblaze's grooming. "Good morning Leafkit." Her voice was tired and sad; the she-cat looked like she hadn't slept a wink. "I hope you slept better than I did." She spoke softly, not a hint of bitterness. Leafkit nodded and asked after noticing Nightkit wasn't beside her any longer, "Where did Nightkit go?" The gray she-cat sighed, "He and Waspkit went outside." Leafkit nodded her thanks and rushed out of the nursery, careful not to disturb the other two sleeping queens. Outside the sun blazed but the warmth was not reaching the camp. She spotted the two young toms at the apprentices den, padding over to join them. As she got closer she could hear the loud snores of Pricklepaw, still in his nest. Nightkit's twin brothers were out though, playing with their little brother.

Waspkit was asking a bunch of annoying questions, but the two apprentices didn't seem to mind, even happy to answer. "My mother told me I'm gonna be an apprentice soon, just like you guys!" cried Waspkit excitedly, nearly bouncing around. The two bothers just purred and continued to be friendly. "Well at least now I and Beepaw won't be taking up all of the responsibilities." Beepaw grinned with amusement and nodded in agreement, "Especially taking care of the elders." Both brothers burst into fits of laughter. Streampaw cleared his throat, "So who do you hope to be your mentor?" Waspkit shrugged, "I'll take anyone who is willing to teach me everything." Streampaw nodded and puffed his chest proudly, "I was lucky to get a senior warrior as my mentor." Leafkit broke into the conversation, all the toms seeming to notice for the first time she was sitting there listening, "Who is your mentor" she asked, her head tilted to one side. Streampaw bowed his head politely, "Grazefoot. Hello Leafkit." She nodded back, liking Nightkit's brothers even more. "Won't be long before our little brothers become apprentices themselves but I do hope Silverkit recovers from white-cough." Beepaw mewed, worrying blazing in his wide eyes. Streampaw nodded, "I hate to see Wolfblaze so sad. She rarely even leaves Starsky's den. She's driving her insane. I pray to Starclan that Silverkit recovers." All the cats nodded in unified agreement.

Suddenly, Pricklepaw burst out of the den angrily, his dark green eyes blazing with fury, "I'm trying to sleep! Be quiet or by Starclan I will rip you to shreds!" he turned and stomped back inside, his black tail swishing after him. Streampaw sighed, "We do have to be quiet, and he did have an assessment yesterday. I'd be tired to." Beepaw rolled his eyes, "Sheeppaw did to and she's out on patrol. Pricklepaw's just grumpy." Streampaw purred at his brother and nudged his shoulder, "Well that's a thorn that will never get out of your side." He stretched and looked around, eyes blazing with energy, "I feel like hunting. Wanna go hunt Beepaw? I see Grazefoot and Bluewhisper sitting over there looking absolutely bored." Beepaw nodded and followed his brother, waving their tails goodbye, leaving the kits to talk by themselves. Waspkit twitched his nose in amusement as he watched the two mentors follow their apprentices, walking a little too close together. "Their mates now can't you tell? I heard Doetail telling Birdflight that Beepaw will need a new mentor before long." Both of the kits purred, Nightkit stated, "The more kits the better for the clan."

Suddenly a call was heard at the high stump, Frozenstar atop it, his eyes blazing excitedly. Cats began to gather around, Doetail scurrying among them, Waspkit excitedly behind her. They sat at the front of the group, the old queen grooming her son fiercely; Waspkit hissed angrily, "Stop it mother! I look fine!" Doetail didn't answer and continued to groom his soft fur. Frozenstar began to speak, "The time has come for a new apprentice to come forth. Waspkit will you come closer to the high stump?" Waspkit padded forth, his legs becoming unsteady as he sat right under his leader, his eyes shining brightly. Frozenstar looked at him with glowing eyes and went on, "Waspkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be Wasppaw. You mentor shall be Talonclaw!" Talonclaw bowed his head and touched noses with his new apprentice. The clan cheered loudly, all eyes shining with equal pride, "Wasppaw! Wasppaw! Wasppaw!" Nightkit and Leafkit yowled louder than the rest, looking on at their old den-mate with pride. Wasppaw looked around almost shyly, his chest puffed out proudly. Even his father came out of the elders den to cheer for him.

Leafkit suddenly felt sad as she watched her former den-mate disappear through the thorn barrier. "Don't be sad, Leafkit. As least we'll have more room in the den." Nightkit said, trying to reassure his friend. Leafkit sadly shook her head, "Not with Birdflight this close to having her kits and Doetail isn't too far behind." Nightkit simply shrugged his dark shoulders, "Then lets enjoy the space white it lasts. Hey maybe we can visit Silverkit. He could use the company." But his eyes deceived what he already knew, that his brother was getting worse. He hung his head and sighed sadly, "Well I hope he gets better. Wasppaw is lucky. He'll be too busy to play with us anymore and my littermate is sick…and…"the young tom's voice trailed off but suddenly Leafkit saw a flicker of hope pass in his eyes as he looked at her. She flicked her tail at him, amused and curious, "What's up?" he purred and shrugged, "Nothing. Come on let's go and see if Birdflight is alright." When they arrived at the nursery, Wolfblaze stopped them and shook her head, "Birdflight is kitting and I don't think Starsky and Solarpaw will be happy with you two in the way." So they sat beside Doetail and Wolfblaze. Leafkit heard heavy paw steps and looked up to see Talonclaw padding to the nursery, a look of deep determination in his eyes.

Doetail stepped in front of the tom, shaking her head, "Not yet." She looked around for her newly apprenticed son, Talonclaw seeming to get what she was searching for and spoke briefly, "He's waiting outside of the camp." Doetail nodded, looking visibly relaxed. What seemed like moons to Leafkit, Starsky and her apprentice stepped out, looks of satisfaction adorning both of their faces. The medicine apprentice briskly padded back to their den, leaving all the cats to stare at him in his wake. Starsky bowed her head to Talonclaw and mewed deeply, "Congratulations, you have three daughters and a son." Then she followed her apprentice, her tail drooping in exhaustion. The tom purred in delight and padded inside the den silently, shaking with excitement. Still not able to go inside, Leafkit and her den-mates lounged outside, Doetail becoming visibly irritated. Another heartbeat passed and Talonclaw came out, looking happy and made his way out of the camp entrance.

Finally, they all filed inside, where it was warmer and safer than before. Birdflight lay in her nest with four little bundles close to her belly. Leafkit peered closer to get a better look at the mewling scraps. The first kit was small and was white as snow. The little scrap beside her was bigger with silvery fur. The third kit looked similar to her mother, but with shorter, darker fur. The last of the liter was the tom, a bossy little kit, with orange fur that stood out against the rest of his siblings. Doetail purred in her nest, "What have you decided to name them all Birdflight?" Birdflight purred and began to point them out, "The white one is Whitekit, the silver one is Moonkit, the darker kit is Cougarkit, and this strike of sunshine is my little Goldenkit." The old queen purred, "What beautiful names and such amazing kits." Wolfblaze nodded her agreement. Nightkit sniffed them curiously and shrugged. Leafkit sat beside him and wondered as she watched the little kits squirm, if she would ever have a family of her own one day.


	9. Chapter 8:Gatherings of New and Old

_The story is coming along nicely I hope everyone is to anyone who's given this any sort of attention._

 _8_

 _As the last remnants of the sun_ were disappearing behind the canopy of leaves above the camp, Frozenstar began to prepare the group of cats who would be attending the gathering of the full moon. Since the birth of Birdflight's kits, Frozenstar had been worried, worried for the kits being born in the coldest of seasons but he couldn't help that they were here now, but it still worried him. _Part of the leader job_ he thought as he assessed the camp from his perch on the high stump. He shrugged the thought away. Kits were a good omen from the Clan above and besides he could smell the coming of new-leaf, a hopeful sign. He fluffed up his fur for more warmth and suddenly couldn't wait for new-leaf to arrive. He spotted Willowfur padding over to join him on the stump, a tired expression mirrored in his deputy's face. "So who's going to the gathering tonight? Should be a good one with all the trouble Iceclan has been causing this past moon." Frozenstar signed and rolled his yellow eyes, "Yeah. I can already see that Coldstar is going to ask for more land. Fadingstar was foolish to give that strip of land to him, now he thinks he can bully the rest of us into giving him land without a fight. Anyway the moon should be up soon and we should get going. Gather up Starsky, Solarpaw, Grazefoot, Lilyfire, Talonclaw, Ambereyes, Flamecloud, Wasppaw, Pricklepaw, and Sheeppaw. We should keep it small tonight; you never know what Coldstar has planned. He isn't an honorable cat." Willowfur nodded and went off to inform the others to get ready.

Frozenstar heard gentle paw steps behind him and turned to see a healthier and stronger looking Leafkit padding towards him. He hadn't really talked to her much since the battle. She dipped her head and stared curiously at the cats who were gathering by the camp entrance, settling next to the stump. "We're on our way to Stick Hill. For a peaceful gathering with the other clans that is held every full moon and we are bound by Starclan to stay in peace until the gathering is over." He explained to Leafkit, seeming to answer her invisible question. She nodded and just sat in a comfortable silence with her leader. From nowhere the young she-cat mewed in a soft voice, "Frozenstar? Did you ever have any litter mates?" He was slightly taken aback but he was always happy at the opportunity to talk about his sister, "Yes. I had a sister named Blizzardtail. She died in a battle against a fox, moons ago. Her son is Talonclaw, my nephew." Leafkit purred, curious about her leader's history. "Will I be able to go to a gathering?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him with wide eyes. He nodded, "When you become an apprentice. But for now you have to stay safe inside the camp." He jumped lightly down from the stump and waved his tail good-bye to Leafkit and ran off to join his clan-mates.

When he made his way at the front of the group, he signaled them to follow. They skirted through the dark forest with only the moonlit path guiding them. When they reached the border with Iceclan, he spotted Coldstar leading his warriors along, glancing at Frozenstar and kept stalking to Stick Hill. Frozenstar simply rolled his eyes and kept following the guidance of the moon. Finally they arrived to the towering brush pile in the center of a hill, the moon casting waves of light down on it. When they came to the entrance, he could smell that two clans were already waiting inside. The group began to squeeze into the small, narrow opening, inside a downward path glided deeper into the brush, the entire path glistening in moonlight. He led his clan down the path un the smell of cats became stronger. He held his tail high and with one flick of his tail, he led them through some thick bushes and out into a wide clearing, the middle held a giant, flat boulder, glowing in silver moonlight. Many, many cats were surrounding the magnificent piece of stone, making it near impossible to get to it. He smelled Brightclan and Creekclan. He gave his group the go-ahead and began to make his way to the slab of moonlit stone. When he finally arrived through the swarm of cats, he spotted Fadingstar, of Brightclan, and Tawnystar, of Creekclan, and as usual, no Iceclan. The two she-cats were in a deep conversation and almost didn't notice Frozenstar.

Tawnystar was the first to notice him and beckoned with her tail to join her and Fadingstar. Fadingstar gave a careless greeting with a swish of her beautiful pale tail. He bowed his head to them, settling into a spot next to Tawnystar. "Greetings Frozenstar. I see you are doing well." greeted the whispery voice of Fadingstar, her eyes half-closed as if she hadn't slept for days, putting her long tail on his shoulder to show peace. The she-cat had earned her name, not just in features, but age as well. She was the oldest leader but was never always the wisest. Her blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight and licked her paws thoughtfully. Frozenstar nodded and said respectfully, "And greetings to you both. I'm doing well thank you, Fadingstar. You look well yourself. The moons have been good to you as well, Tawnystar." The Creekclan leader purred and bowed her head. "Where is Coldstar? Not late again I hope?" Frozenstar asked warily. It was the third time Coldstar was late for a gathering and only Starclan knew why. Tawnystar shrugged, "We don't know. Probably enjoying the night's hunting? You know how Iceclan is." Fadingstar nodded in agreement. Frozenstar sighed, seeing his breath curl in the frozen, night air. He was having a conversation with the two leaders while they waited for Coldstar and his clan to arrive.

Finally, Frozenstar spotted Coldstar and a group of his clan filing into the clearing, the same old smug and distrustful looks plastered to every face. "Ah finally, they have made it." Fadingstar said with a breath of relief. Coldstar slowly stalked up to them, nearly towering over the other leaders. He nodded solemnly to them but Frozenstar couldn't help but notice the look of hatred in his eyes as the dark leader swept his cold, yellow gaze on them. Coldstar was the first to jump onto the Great Rock and sat at his place, calmly and coldly. Frozenstar jumped up after him and sat on the other side of the rock, away from the cold tom. Tawnystar and Fadingstar joined them together, not noticing the tension between the two toms. Since Fadingstar was the oldest leader, she addressed all of the clans, speaking clearly, but in her forever wispy voice, "The meeting will now begin!" All the cats crowded at the bottom of the rock, all eyes on the leaders, an eerie silence filling the large space. "Brightclan has been pulling through this leaf-bare. I am proud to announce two new warriors. Mothfeather and Kestrelflight!" All eyes focused on the two young warriors, both looking equally proud and embarrassed. The cats all chanted their names, even a paw-full of Iceclan cats. When the noise died down, Fadingstar continued, "I am also pleased to announce that our clan has a new liter of kits." When she was done she stepped back and sat back calmly.

Tawnystar stood up to address the clan, "Creekclan is also doing well this leaf-bare. The fish are running well. A warning though, one of our patrols recently chased off a rogue with patchy dark fur. Please be on the look-out for this stranger." She bowed her head and stepped back to sit in her place once again. Coldstar stood to give his news, Frozenstar stared after him with pricked ears and listened warily as the Iceclan leader spoke in a cold, nasty voice, "I would first like to thank Fadingstar again for handing over some of her clan's territory to us." And he abruptly sat back down, eyes boring holes into the crowd of listening cats. Frozenstar was stunned that the black tom didn't start up trouble like he usually did. He decided to ignore it to give his news so he didn't start trouble himself, "Greetings to all clans. I am pleased to say that Leafclan has a new apprentice amongst us now. Wasppaw, who is mentored by Talonclaw, we hope that he will teach this young apprentice the ways of a warrior well." He gave some time for the clans to call out the young tom's name, who ducked in prideful embarrassment, "Leafclan also has a new liter of kits. We are surviving during this leaf-bare and we thank Starclan for it. Does anyone have anything else to discuss?" he asked the rest of the leaders, hoping to get home very soon.

To his obvious dislike, Coldstar stepped back up and snarled at Frozenstar and then to the clans, "I would like to ask for more territory. Iceclan needs it to expand!" he sat there with such stillness he could almost pass as a shadow, icy hatred seeping back into the depths of his yellow eyes. Below him, Iceclan yowled in agreement whilst the other clans yowled in anger and disapproval. Eagleheart, a senior warrior from Brightclan, yowled loudest, "Who in Starclan's name do you think you are?! You can't just ask for territory whenever you feel like and expect us to just hand it over to you! That's madness! Our clan has already given you enough territory!" the cats around him nodded and yowled in fierce agreement. Coldstar met Eagleheart's gaze coldly and said in a icy mew, "Your clan didn't hang over enough." Eagleheart growled, lifting his haunches up, challenging Coldstar to leap on him. A soft yowl was heard around the clearing, ruffling the stillness of the crowd, "Stop! You're making Starclan angry!" Eagleheart froze, almost leaping onto the Iceclan leader. Frozenstar's ears pricked up, he knew that voice. Looking on in the crowd he noticed a black, white spotted pelt; Starsky was standing up, her head raised in fearless defiance. She stood calmly beside the other medicine cats, but her gaze was fierce. Frozenstar lifted his head up at the sky and saw wisps of cloud getting closer to the moon. _Starsky is right! This is all over pointless bickering!_ He thought angrily, pointing his gaze fiercely at Coldstar.

Lashing his tail and yelled, "She's right! Stop it, both of you. Coldstar, you do not need any more territory. Nor do you deserve it, even the strip Fadingstar gave you." He turned his attention back on the crowd and took a deep breath, "Coldstar and his clan hunted on Leafclan territory. And after his cats denied it, we caught them in the act and battled them, they lost. He need no territory but the land he was already given by Starclan." He stood and stared out into the sea of cats, worried that he had already said too much, but it had to be said. Below him, whispers began to flow in between the groups of cats around him; fur was beginning to ruffle again. Coldstar whirled around and faced Frozenstar and hissed, ears flat against his black head, "Your clan is weak, Frozenstar! My clan is not. We need that territory!" Frozenstar glared at him but couldn't help but notice the tone of desperation in the black leader's voice, but he refused to take pity on him. _I have to be strong, for the sake of my clan._ He thought, keeping a level head as he gazed at the dark leader. He felt sorry for Iceclan but its leader had no right to take others territory.

Tawnystar stood and addressed the clans, "I agree with Frozenstar. Creekclan will not hand over our territory." She sat back down and stared calmly at Coldstar, who was beginning to panic. He turned his gaze to Fadingstar, who looked deep in thought, "What about you, Fadingstar? Will you be as generous as you were before?" hope laced the begging in his voice, hope filling his eyes. Fadingstar gazed steadily at Coldstar, "No Coldstar. I will not make my clan look weak again. Brightclan declines as well." She nodded her head firmly, not unnerved at all by Coldstar's unfurling temper. Coldstar hissed, "It will be your fault! All you fault!" he jumped down, hissing angrily under his breath, the crowd parted as he went through, his clan following him hurriedly. Once the last of Iceclan disappeared through the bushes, Frozenstar sounded the order of the end of another long gathering. Jumping down, he summoned his clan-mates up to leave. Whispers began to swarm around the departing cats, making Frozenstar uneasy.

He spotted Lilyfire by the entrance and breathed in her warm, sweet scent. She leaned against him and said gently, "I'm proud of you, Frozenstar. Leafclan is proud of you. We all knew you wouldn't give in." Frozenstar sighed and shook his head as he lead his clan back through the wilderness, "I was considering it. I can tell Coldstar is desperate." Lilyfire nodded and sighed sadly, "Yes, the other clans can to. I know Iceclan tries to appear stronger. But no cat is invincible." When they arrived safely back at camp, all Frozenstar wanted to do was go to sleep, but he knew he had to address his own clan. At the entrance, Rippleshade and Bluewhisper were sitting watch, half-asleep on their paws. He glanced at Bluewhisper's swelling belly and made a note to find Beepaw a new mentor. The warriors nodded sleepily to their leader, trying to wake themselves up. "Why don't you two go get some rest? I'll get someone else to take over watch tonight." The two warriors nodded gratefully and padded into the camp on heavy paws. Frozenstar padded behind them with the rest of the group, grateful themselves to be home. He realized that many cats had stayed up for the group, hoping to hear some news. He even saw Leafkit dozing off by the nursery with Nightkit faithfully by her side. Frozenstar suddenly twitched his nose in amusement; _those two have been inseparable since Leafkit joined the clan_ he thought as he watched the two.

He heard Lilyfire's voice by his ear, breaking him from his thoughts, "I think you should address the clan now." She spoke with deep wisdom; he knew she was right and sighed deeply, nodding in agreement. He jumped up onto the high stump and called the familiar greeting loudly. His voice boomed around the clearing, cats immediately rushing to gather under the stump. He explained the trialing argument that had ensued by Coldstar, with yowls of anger and disbelief swept through the huddled cats. Frozenstar spotted Leafkit looking at with quiet wonder in the depths of her pale eyes and wondered what the young cat was thinking. When the noise died down he spoke again, "I realize this is unsettling news which is why we will be on the lookout for trouble, but I caution you all not to pursue it yourselves." He then turned his attention on Bluewhisper who was leaning sleepily against Grazefoot, "It's come to my attention that you are pregnant, Bluewhisper. Am I right?" he spoke gently to the gray queen who nodded shyly, "Yes, I am carrying Grazefoot's kits." The broad tom purred and nuzzled the younger cat, puffing his chest out proudly. The clan cheered for the two cats and purred almost in unison, even Frozenstar joined in.

He bowed his head, "Well it's always good news when it comes to kits. Bluewhisper, you will move to the nursery immediately." The she-cat nodded but glance worriedly at her apprentice, Beepaw, who stared at his mentor with shock. He purred and knew exactly who would be the young tom's mentor. "Beepaw, now that you need a new mentor, Lilyfire will be your mentor from now on. I trust her to pass on her great fighting skills and her wise understanding of the warrior code. Of course I trust you will not forget Bluewhisper's training." The young tom nodded and touched noses with her former mentor and padded excitedly over to Lilyfire and touched noses with her, who simply looked overjoyed. He called an end to the meeting and everyone quickly headed to bed.

Frozenstar was grateful when he was finally alone inside his den. He sat on his mossy nest, but troubled thoughts quickly began to buzz inside his head. He knew Coldstar might bring on an attack so the clan would have to be ready for him if that ever happened. He jumped when he heard a small voice echo around the small alcove of his den. "Frozenstar? May I speak to you for a moment?" it was Leafkit. "What can I do you for?" he greeted her as she seated herself in front of him. She gazed at him with curiosity, laced with worry. "Well…" she trailed off and focused her gaze on her shuffling paws. His eyes widened and he thought fearfully, _what if she doesn't want to be a part of the cl_ a _n?_ He quickly mewed, "Don't you enjoy being a clan cat?" The young she-cat's eyes widened in surprise, "No, I love it here." He flicked his ears and asked, "What's bothering you? Something has to be wrong for you to look so troubled." She hesitated at first but then she spoke clearly, something all too familiar to Frozenstar, "A leaf will go onto the winds of greatness, but it will be stopped in the wind by the blazing fire, and danger will haunt it's less than flawless journey" she looked at him worriedly when the expression on his face changed from calm, to deep worry. He asked in a low voice, "Were did you hear that? Did Starsky tell you?" the young she-cat shook her head and whispered, "A warrior from Starclan visited me in a dream. His name is Briarstar…he explained everything…I have a destiny… "she stared at him with worry dancing in her pale eyes.

Frozenstar stared at her and shook his head, memories of his former leader drowning his thoughts. Leafkit's scared mew broke him from his mind, "What am I supposed to do Frozenstar? Do you know what it means?" Frozenstar shook his head weakly, feeling utterly powerless and defeated. He wished he could help the young kit, but Starclan always had a way of making very complicated riddles. Leafkit looked at him, but something had changed in her eyes, the worry was replaced with a new sense of bravery and pride. He admired her courage deeply but he feared for her. "Starclan has a plan for you, Leafkit. But you must be fearless, and honorable. Walk with caution from now on." He warned, looking deep into her eyes. Leafkit nodded that she understood him, turning away to leave. He spoke one last warning, "Follow your destiny with clean paws, Leafkit. Do not fight a battle that is not worth fighting for." And with that she nodded and left, without saying a word.


	10. Chapter 9:What's Next?

9

 _She left Frozenstar's den,_ feeling more in control about the mysterious destiny. She needed to tell one cat in particular, her best friend, Nightkit, about her ominous prophecy. She didn't want to keep this from him; he was the closest cat she could trust besides Frozenstar. They had gotten closer since Wasppaw had left, and she couldn't keep a secret like that from him. She was five moons now, but she felt like a small helpless kit with a big secret. Leafkit wished Briarstar would visit her again but her dreams were dark and shadowy, no sign of the spiked fur that belonged to the former leader. She put the thought out of her head, some things were just too impossible. When she arrived at the nursery, everyone was lounging outside, as if they were waiting for something. Nightkit flicked his tail for her to join them when he spotted her. She nodded a greeting to the three queens, taking notice that Doetail was nowhere in sight. She touched noses with her friend and asked, "Where's Doetail…and what's going on?" the young tom purred and nudged her shoulder, "Be prepared. The nursery is going to be overrun by kits. Doetail is having her kits now. Silverkit went to fetch Brokentail." Nightkit's brother was finally feeling better, having already moved back to the nursery as soon as he had been cleared by Starsky and everyone was thankful to Starclan.

While they waited, Leafkit and Nightkit played with Birdflight's kits. The kits were only two days old and they were already full of boundless energy. Even though Goldenkit was the youngest of the litter, he towered over his sisters, happily pawing the older kits with her small golden paws. Leafkit flicked her ears and lifted her head when she spotted Silverkit walking briskly towards them, a look of purpose dancing in his eyes, with Brokentail following at a slower pace. The elder seemed to look young again, despite his age. His eyes were bright and held his head taller as he made his way to the nursery, taking a spot beside Wolfblaze. Leafkit paused playing with Moonkit and looked around, "Where's Wasppaw?" she asked. Nightkit shrugged, "Dunno. I think he's still sleeping after going to the Stick Pile. He'll see the kits later." Silverkit nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We didn't see our older brothers until the day after we were born."

A couple of heartbeats later, Starsky and Solarpaw emerged from the den, padding out happily. Brokentail stood up and nodded respectfully to the two medicine cats. Starsky nodded back, "Congratulations Brokentail, you have a daughter." She waved her tail and was off to her den in a blink of an eye. The old tom puffed his chest out proudly and made his way inside the den. Goldenkit looked up at his mother and squeaked, "When can we see the new kits?" Birdflight purred and mewed in a tender voice, "When Brokentail has his time inside. Ok my little one?" the golden tom nodded and continued to play with his sisters. Nightkit flicked his ears in annoyance as Whitekit clamped her small paws on his tail, making him hiss angrily, "Get off my tail Whitekit. It's not a leaf." Whitekit eyed him curiously with wide blue eyes, shrugging and went to play with her litter mates. Leafkit purred and nudged him on the shoulder, "What's wrong Nightkit? Don't like to get your tail bothered?" the dark tom purred and flicked his tail on her nose.

Brokentail soon stepped out of the nursery with a smile on his face and padded back to the elders, excitement in his eyes. Wolfblaze stood up and flicked her tail for the others to go on inside. When they were all inside, Leafkit could see the small skinny body of Doetail curled in her nest with her head raised in pride. Leafkit looked closer and saw a small dark bundle curled tightly at her side. The kit's fur was really long but looked very soft. She got closer to get a better look, Doetail didn't even scold her. Leafkit looked up at Doetail and purred, "She's beautiful Doetail." The old queen nodded her thanks and licked the tiny bundle. "What's her name Doetail?" Wolfblaze asked. "Her name is Fluffykit for her really long, soft fur." Doetail purred, looking at her kit fondly. Soon things were back to normal and the excitement was over. Leafkit went over to her nest, feeling exhausted, soon her eyes closed and everything was a black, endless pit.

The next day, Leafkit went outside to join Silverkit and Nightkit, who were play fighting until she walked out of the den. Both toms practically tripped over their paws to meet her. Silverkit had become more cheerful since he had recovered from being sick and to Leafkit's relief he was acting a lot better towards her. She purred with amusement as the two fought to join her. She had no idea what had gotten into them, she was friend to the both of them and even Wasppaw, when he had the time for them. She heard the familiar call sound around the clearing, Frozenstar's voice booming in her ears, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me by the high stump for a clan meeting!" The three of them sat, attention focused on their leader. She saw Sheeppaw and Pricklepaw making their way through the crowd, and jumped atop the wide surface of the stump. Then it clicked, Frozenstar was going to make them warriors. "I have called you all together to witness these two brave apprentices become warriors of Leafclan. I'm proud to call them Leafclan cats." He paused for everyone to mew surprise before he began to say the sacred words, "I, Frozenstar, leader of Leafclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

He turned to the two apprentices and spoke once again, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your own lives?" they both nodded with glowing eyes, both saying, "I do" Frozenstar nodded and boomed again, "They by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names." He turned first to Pricklepaw, who was more confident and serious than his sister, but his eyes gave away his excitement, "Pricklepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Pricklefang, for your cunning mind and sharp tongue." The black tom nodded and leaned forward to lick his leader's shoulder. He then turned to a shaking Sheeppaw, "And Sheeppaw you shall be known as Sheepfur, for your curly white fur." Sheepfur leaned forward and licked his shoulder proudly, still shaking. Frozenstar bowed his head to the two new warriors, "Starclan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as full warriors of Leafclan." Talonclaw, their father, began to yowl out their new names. Their mother, Birdflight, soon joined in and then the whole clan. When the cheering finally stopped, Frozenstar spoke again, "As is the tradition, later tonight you will sit vigil and watch over the camp as your clan sleeps." He jumped down from the stump and slowly made his way to alcove den.

Leafkit watched him go, suddenly remembering she needed to confide in Nightkit about the prophecy, but maybe it wasn't the right time to tell her friend. A cold wind blew, making Leafkit shudder, "Later Leafkit, for now, keep this between the ones who can bare it better than he could…" She pricked her ears and instantly recognized the voice as Briarstar's. He heart beat with alarm and frustration, "Briarstar…?" she whispered, but his voice and his scent instantly vanished. "Leafkit? Are you coming to the elders with us?"she heard Nightkit ask her. She shook herself and nodded, following him and Silverkit to the elders den, thoughts of the prophecy quickly dissolved.

A week passed and nothing happened, except for a few border skirmishes. Leafkit wasn't an apprentice yet, but she was yearning for it. She sat outside of the nursery, bracing herself against the early morning cold. Leaf-bare would be over soon, but the air still carried a brick chill with it. She had left the nursery after Birdflight's kits came in, wanting to meet the elders so she had been politely asked to leave. She sat alone; Nightkit and Silverkit were playing with Wasppaw. She saw the tortoiseshell pelt of Lilyfire and padded up to her where she sat by the pile of fresh-kill. Leafkit nervously padded up beside her, "Morning Lilyfire." The she-cat jumped but when she saw it was only Leafkit, her fur lie flat again and she gazed at her with gentle green eyes, "Hello Leafkit. What's on your mind?" Leafkit shuffled her paws and looked up at the older she-cat, "Well, really I'm just bored." The tortoiseshell purred before picking up a small vole then she began to walk away, flicking her tail for Leafkit to follow. Lilyfire stopped at a fern patch, the place where only senior warriors ate. She sat down and took a bite of her vole before saying, "Well why you don't go play with Nightkit and Silverkit? Or maybe even Wasppaw?" Leafkit shook her head hopelessly, "They all act different, especially Wasppaw. Nightkit maybe the only one who still acts the same…" Lilyfire purred and looked sympathetically at her, "Well they're toms. They all change as they get older. Frozenstar acted like an annoying furball when we were young. It's fine; just ignore it like I did. "

Leafkit nodded in understanding, suddenly a thought came to her, and "Did you have any littermates?" The older cat glanced at her in surprise and slowly nodded, "Yes, her name was Orangefeather. She died not long ago. Her kits are my remaining kin." She pointed with her tail to Ambereyes, Blazedfur, and Flamecloud not a couple tail lengths away. Lilyfire bent her head back down to take another bite of her vole. Soon after finishing, she began to lick her fur. Leafkit stood and said her goodbyes and padded off to join her friends. _I wish Lilyfire was my age, but I guess it's just good to have her as a friend now…_ she thought as she padded closer up to the others. When she sat beside Nightkit, she heard Silverkit bickering with Wasppaw. "That isn't the way you're supposed to do the hunters crouch! Talonclaw showed me the proper way to do it. " asserted Wasppaw. His eyes blazed with anger but so did Silverkit's, whose blue eyes blazed like little flames of blue fire. Nightkit wasn't engaged in the argument. He was licking his chest, flicking his ears to her in greeting. She nodded and sat by him, watching the argument rapidly unfold. Wasppaw had changed dramatically in just a short time, sounding more arrogant and obnoxious.

Before she knew it, Silverkit had taken enough of Wasppaw's arrogance and leaped on top of him, biting Wasppaw on the shoulder. The striped apprentice hissed and threw Silverkit off easily and pounced onto the smaller tom. They tumbled together in the dusty clearing, forming into just a jumble of limbs and fur. To Leafkit, they sounded like a couple of foxes trying to fight for the last piece of prey. Nightkit leaped up to his paws, trying to stop the tumbling toms, but he failed to untangle them and was quickly thrown at Leafkit's paws. She stood up and hissed, "Stop it both of you! You're both acting like a bunch of fox-hearts." But they didn't listen and continued to fight. As soon as she saw blood spatter the camp floor, she began to get worried. She heard heavy paw steps and turned to see Grazefoot and Talonclaw bounding towards the tussling cats. Grazefoot leaped in and held Silverkit by his scruff and Talonclaw did the same to his apprentice. "What in Starclan's name are you two doing?" Grazefoot hissed as he put down Silverkit. Talonclaw reeled on Wasppaw and hissed, "Wasppaw, what made you decide to attack a kit? You're training to be a warrior! Fights should be fought against enemies, not your own clan-mates, and a harmless kit not doubt!" Silverkit hissed and was about to retort but when Grazefoot glared at him, he closed his mouth shut. Wasppaw hissed, "I didn't start the fight. Silverkit did." Silverkit hissed in annoyance, "You provoked me, you annoying piece of mouse dung." He was ready to pounce again when Grazefoot held him by his scruff.

Talonclaw growled, "The punishment for you should be decided by your mother." Silverkit's eyes went from burning fury to cold worry in seconds. He held his head low and started to sulk off towards the nursery before Grazefoot stopped him, "Silverkit, go get that wound on your tail taken care of first." The gray tabby nodded and turned towards the shaded medicine den. Grazefoot nodded to Leafkit and Nightkit then he turned to Talonclaw, "I trust you will find the perfect punishment for your apprentice's actions." Talonclaw nodded to the older tom. Grazefoot nodded back and swiftly made his way to the fresh-kill pile. Talonclaw glared at Wasppaw, and then turned his hard gaze on Nightkit and Leafkit, flicking his tail to signal them to leave. They both nodded and scampered off towards the nursery. When they reached it, Doetail was sitting out in the leaf-bare sun, her young kit toddling around her. Fluffykit jumped when she saw the new comers then jumped with glee, saying in a small voice, "Hi Nightkit! Hi Leafkit! I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" Leafkit purred, "We know you will be." Doetail purred approvingly, making Leafkit feel warm to her tail tip.

"Did you see what happened between Silverkit and Wasppaw?" Nightkit asked the old queen. Doetail scoffed, "I saw the whole thing. Honestly, apprentices and kits shouldn't fight. I don't care whose fault it was." Leafkit grinned and walked into the nursery. She yawned, yearning to get a nap. She missed Briarstar and wanted desperately for him to visit her in her dreams again and she had so many unanswered questions. "Hey Leafkit, what are you doing in here? It's actually nice out today. Doetail says leaf-bare is alive for only two more days." Nightkit mewed as he entered the den excitedly, but Leafkit hardly heard him. He walked over and nudged her, "Hey what's wrong?" he asked, worry settling in his eyes. She shook her head, trying to reassure him, "Nothing, I'm just tired." Nightkit seemed to force out a purr, "I bet you are tired. The way Wasppaw looks at you must be tiring." Leafkit shot him a questioning glance, "What are you talking about" she muttered in confusion. Nightkit looked at the mossy floor and shuffled his paws nervously, making Leafkit cock her head to one side, "What's going on Nightkit? Tell me." She mewed, trying to figure out what was going on. Nightkit met her eyes and blurted, "Wasppaw has a major crush on you…he didn't want you to know though…but you had a right to know…" He trailed off and stared down at his paws again.

Leafkit purred and let out an _mrrow_ of amusement and nudged her friend gently, who looked very surprised at her reaction. "That's it? I thought it would be something a lot more serious than that." She mewed. Nightkit shrugged and purred, "I thought you'd be angry." Leafkit shook her head, "I'm not mad. I don't feel the same towards him. Whoever wants to fall for such an arrogant jerk can have him." She asserted with a wave of her tail. Nightkit nodded his agreement, "Well are you still going to sleep or do I have to play with the younger kits myself?" he asked hopefully. She wanted to say yes but she shook her head; she still need to try and look for Briarstar in her dreams, "Sorry Nightkit. I want to but I'm tired. I'll play later." She stared deep into his eyes to see a trace of hurt. He nodded his understanding and quickly left the den. She looked after him and promised silently to him that she would make it up. She yawned and curled in her nest and slowly closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and saw the star filled forest; she was in Starclan again. As always the forest looked green and plusher than the leaf-bare forest and it was a comfort to be here again. Leafkit sniffed the air for signs of Briarstar but all she smelled was stone and star. "Hello?" she called out, breaking the tranquil silence. She strained her ears to listen for any sign of movement, but there was none. She tried to speak out again, "Briarstar? Are you there? I need to speak to you." Her heart began to beat faster against the piercing silence. Suddenly a voice spoke out gently to her, honey soft like Lilyfire's but wiser, "He is not here tonight, Leafkit. I am here though." Leafkit turned to see a beautiful short gray and brown she-cat with an odd orange colored nose and sparkling eyes. Her scent was Leafclan but she smelled like Starsky and Solarpaw, of herbs and water with a mixture of stone and star. Stars glittered in her eyes and clung to her fur and she looked as calm as Briarstar had. She dipped her head to Leafkit and mewed, "Greetings. I'm Peachnose. I was the medicine before Starsky. I'm here to help you. I know of the prophecy that foretells your destiny." She wrapped her tail around her paws neatly and looked at Leafkit as if she was waiting for a reply.

Leafkit stood there with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion etched across her face, "How do you know about that?" Peachnose purred, "Well all of Starclan knows of it but I was the one who foretold if, just before I died. I visited Starsky and told her about your destiny and in turn she told Frozenstar. You were meant to be found by him. But your path will not be an easy one. You are meant to lead us. You will also let your heart get the best of you as time goes on. Soon your path will be troubled." Leafkit stared and horror and Peachnose continued, "It won't be easy. Some will turn against you, others won't. Danger lurks behind your shadows." Leafkit's fur began to rise, "But, why can't I tell Nightkit? Briarstar told me he won't bare it well. He's my best friend!" Peachnose shook her head sadly, "Nightkit is important to you, and important to you destiny, but he can't be trusted with something like this." She began to fade, her last words ringing in Leafkit's ears' making her yowl with fear as the former medicine cat disappeared. Leafkit was left standing alone with only Peachnose's words as company and blackness soon took over.


	11. Chapter 10:Black

10

 _As dawn approached, Frozenstar blinked_ his eyes open in the early light, his mind haunted. He hadn't slept very well the night before. His dreams had been plagued with darkness and blood. He shuddered inwardly, trying to shake off the nightmares replaying inside his head. The talk he had with Leafkit awhile ago was also haunting his thoughts, making his mind become distracted. He knew the dangers of finding out one's destiny and it was something he knew all too well. Frozenstar shook his head and began to lick his chest fur, trying to distract his mind. When he was ready he stood, taking a deep breath and stepping out into the camp. Since he was the first cat up, the camp was still trying to wake up. Willowfur was doing his best to get the clan moving. The threat of battle with Iceclan loomed over the clan, spooking everyone, even him. That had been the reason why he had made two new warriors; they had to keep their numbers strong. Frozenstar knew that the clan needed as many warriors as it could so that defeating Iceclan would be insured. He remembered when Iceclan hadn't been so troublesome when he had been a kit. Now they were unruly, with a leader who wanted territory for his own benefit. He shook his head sadly; it was Coldstar's fault that the clan was now hated.

He walked towards the pitiful fresh-kill pile and picked out a skinny pigeon, sighing and taking it back to his den. Settling down to eat, he smelled a familiar scent, looking up he saw Lilyfire padding happily towards him. She smelled heavenly of the forest and fresh prey. "I've been out hunting, but I only caught two skinny squirrels." She sighed, "I think it will do all the clans' some good when new-leaf arrives." Frozenstar nodded, "Don't worry. Starclan will send us new-leaf very soon. I promise you. Leafkit even said yesterday that she can smell it in the air. She has a very good nose for her age." He praised the young cat, speaking only truth. Lilyfire purred, "She is becoming quite the little warrior. Too bad we have to wait a bit longer for her to become an apprentice. I'm hearing rumors that you're going to mentor her yourself. I thought you would go by tradition and train one of Willowfur's sons." Frozenstar swallowed a bit of the pigeon before replying, "Well I want to mentor her. She knows me more than any other warrior. I just want her to be comfortable. That doesn't mean I won't find good mentors for Nightkit and Silverkit."

Lilyfire nodded in agreement then her tone changed, "I can't wait to have kits. When the weather is warmer, I do want to try again." Frozenstar nuzzled her warmly, hardly wanting to wait himself, but he knew better. Lilyfire's ears pricked, hearing Willowfur call her, who stood by the camp entrance, "Lilyfire! Come on, you're leading the dawn patrol. Bring Beepaw with you and get two more cats to go." Lilyfire called back her reply, standing up and licking Frozenstar on the nose before running off to the warriors den. He watched after his mate with pride. She was finally moving on from the heartache she had suffered over leaf-bare. She was a bright and full of life as she had been when she was a kit.

He gazed around the camp, which was finally bustling with activity, though everyone still looked skittish. He sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. A stiff breeze ran through his fur, carrying the promise of new-leaf to his nose, making him shudder with excitement. He began to pad toward the nursery, needing to check on the kits that had survived the last couple of days of leaf-bare. He poked his head inside to see Doetail and Birdflight dozing with their kits snuggled together. He didn't see Wolfblaze or her sons or even Leafkit. Frozenstar's tail twitched in panic, so loud that it woke up Doetail. The old queen lashed her tail and hissed, "Before you jump out of your fur, Wolfblaze took the older kits out to the forest for some fresh air. Now can you go before you wake Birdflight and the kits?" she twitched her nose angrily, setting her head back down in the mossy nest, keeping her eyes on Frozenstar. The startled leader nodded his head and flicked his tail in apology and carefully stepped out, rushing out of the camp.

Out in the forest, it was quiet and cool, only the sounds of birds and rustling prey filled his ears. The birds chirped in the early morning air, waking up his senses. He breathed in the warm scent of prey, his paws beginning to itch for a hunt. Breathing deeper, he could smell Wolfblaze and the kits not far off into the dense undergrowth. He padded through the bushes, hearing Wolfblaze's mew not too far away. When he got to a small clearing, he spotted Wolfblaze sunbathing while keeping an eye on the kits, which were playing moss-ball beside her. He padded towards them, mewing a warm greeting. The kits greeted him by throwing the moss at him, which he caught perfectly in his mouth. They purred in admiration and scampered around him, asking questions. He noticed for the first time that they were all getting big, and knew soon they would need to be apprenticed. Wolfblaze nodded in greeting and mewed blissfully, "It's a perfect morning to sunbathe. I had to take these three with me so they wouldn't wake the others. So here we are, enjoying the cool, afternoon air." Frozenstar nodded his understanding, pricking his ears to keep a look out for any danger. Leafkit quit playing with the two young toms and padded over to join him and Wolfblaze. She bowed her head and mewed, "Hello Frozenstar." He flicked his tail in greeting, not saying a word.

He suddenly noticed, perhaps for the first time since he last sat with her, how strong and well-muscled she had become over that moon and a half; she was growing into a fine forest cat. She even had a deep wisdom dancing in the very depths of her eyes, almost startling Frozenstar. Wolfblaze yawned and licked her paws, watching her sons' play happily in the clearing. She turned her attention to Frozenstar, breaking him from his trance, "Frozenstar may I have a private word with you?" he nodded his head, taking her to a far corner of the clearing, still keeping a careful eye on the kits. Frozenstar instantly knew what the gray she-cat wanted to talk privately about, "I take it it's time to make them apprentices?" he whispered. Wolfblaze nodded, "All three of them are so big, too big for the nursery. Besides with Birdflight's kits and Doetail's newborn plus Bluewhisper's kits on the way, there won't be any room. I need to get back to my warrior duties, and if I may Frozenstar, I'd like to make repairs on the nursery and make it larger." Frozenstar thought that was an excellent idea, it made sense. The she-cat was patient and understanding, qualities he hoped she would pass onto her younger sons.

He dipped his head to Wolfblaze, speaking softly, "Alright it's settled. I'll apprentice them at sun-down. Prepare them. I need to find mentors. Wolfblaze, you can start on the nursery early if you'd like?" Wolfblaze looked relieved and nodded her thanks. She stood and bounded back to the tussling kits, scolding her sons gently, "Look at you both. You're pelts' are filthy. Leafkit seems to be the only one without a speck of dust on her pelt. Come on; let's get back to camp so I can clean you off." She swept the kits with her tail, all three filing out of the clearing before her, leaving Frozenstar by himself again. He felt the peace in the clearing, no worries at all. Sometimes he wished he wasn't leader of his clan. He shook his head of such foolish thoughts, making his way out of the clearing. Sundown wasn't too far away now and he had to find some mentors for Nightkit and his brother quickly.

When he emerged through the entrance, the clan was buzzing like angry bee, the threat of a battle still hanging heavy in the air. He made his way silently to his dead, thoughts of battle looming inside. He curled up in his nest, which always helped him think. He had already claimed Leafkit to be his apprentice. Willowfur even thought that that was a good idea, considering she only knew Frozenstar, so he didn't take offense to him not taking one of his sons so long as Frozenstar gave his sons good mentors. He sighed deeply, and finally he came up with some mentors. He knew how much Sunbreeze was practically drooling for his chance to mentor again. The old warrior was still strong and smart despite his age, and his patience could tether the impatience of Silverkit. Frozenstar nodded, making a smart choice. His tail flicked impatiently as he thought of a mentor for young Nightkit. The dark tom was the opposite of his brother, keen, smart and silent with such impeccable patience it was a wonder for such a young age. But the tom sometimes had his head in the clouds, especially when he was around Leafkit. So Frozenstar had to find someone capable of being understanding but still able to keep the young tom focused on the goal at hand in his training. He thought of Rippleshade, Wolfblaze's brother. The shaggy tom was very understanding, although he was tough on whoever he taught, his apprentices always came out stronger and better fighters than ever. Nightkit would be thrilled to have his kin as a mentor. Frozenstar wasn't afraid of Rippleshade spoiling the dark kit, he was fair with everyone.

It was still early in the day for the ceremony, and Frozenstar wanted the kits to be prepared by Wolfblaze, especially Leafkit, who didn't know what to do or say. The young she-cat didn't even have a clue that he was going to mentor her; neither did most of the clan. He felt like hunting before the ceremony, still having enough time to come back and prepare himself. He stood and swiftly made his way to the entrance, not even noticed by the busy camp at all. He breathed in the scents of fresh prey and the coming of new-leaf; it was a perfect time for more kits and new apprentices. The birds were beginning to sing throughout the entire forest, music to his ears. He flicked his tail, careful not to attract any attention to the prey beginning to come out of their holes. He picked his way through the undergrowth, reveling in the feeling of cool moss under his paws. Soon he came across a vole, scuffling among the beech-nut trees close to the Brightclan border. The vole was so busy finding food after being asleep for so long, that he didn't even notice Frozenstar creeping up on him. He crept upon the small creature, making sure every muscle in his body didn't make a sound and his scent stayed low to the ground. Frozenstar finally made the move, scuffling up leaves as he shot up to capture the startled vole, which began to run for the safety of his hole. The small animal was too late, Frozenstar leaping on top of him and swiftly biting his neck, a satisfying crunch filled his ears. He scooped earth overtop of it and continued his hunt, feeling good and in charge in a while. Soon he came close to Two-leg Place, the smell of kitty-pets and two-legs filling his nostrils, making him gag.

He padded warily to the outskirts of the territory, sniffing the long, splintery fences. He had no clue why he was suddenly so interested in Two-leg place, but something was making him push forward. He looked around, sniffing odd plants growing on the outsides of many of the two-leg dens. The scent of cats was strong on many of the fences, a kittypet warning, and only a smart cat would take it seriously. "Who are you!?" shouted a voice atop one of the fences. Frozenstar jumped, looking up to see who had shouted at him. Pass the glare of the high-rising sun, was a soft and plump kittypet. Her ginger fur was brighter than the sun, making his eyes hurt. The kittypet's yellow eyes were filled with curiosity and wariness, balancing herself steadily on top of the fence. "Well? Are you just going to stare at me like a hamster-brain or are you going to state your business here?" she mewed, her voice edged with annoyance. Frozenstar hadn't realized he had been staring at the young cat and he licked his chest in embarrassment. "I'm just looking around. I mean no harm; I'll leave since I am trespassing." He stated in a safe tone, he didn't want to risk upsetting her. She tilted her head to one side, a glimmer of amusement in her gaze. She jumped gracefully down and stood in front of Frozenstar, giving him a good sniff. Her eyes suddenly widened, "You're a forest cat!" she exclaimed excitedly, nearly bouncing on her paws. Frozenstar nodded in confusion; just seconds ago this cat didn't want to have anything to do with him.

The young cat composed herself and spoke warmly,"You are welcome in my territory. I've watched you, and the others out there. I find you rather interesting. Not that I would want to live out there where it's cold and dirty and wet." The she-cat shook her fur in disgust. Frozenstar nodded understanding that was her opinion after all. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Frozenstar, leader of Leafclan." He spoke formally, knowing that she had no idea what he was talking about, but the cat made no show that she was daft. Before she could say another word, a two-leg voice echoed over the fence, making her prick her ears. "Oh, um, sorry but that's my house-folk calling for me, its dinner time for me." She waved her tail in farewell and swiftly disappeared over the fence. Frozenstar watched her go, still not knowing her name. He shrugged, but the she-cat was friendly and keen and he liked her well enough. He turned and went a bit deeper into the territory, some unknown force still pushing him onward.

Soon he heard voices in an alley way between two dens, a group of cats were crowding around a large tom, who spoke with a voice of a leader, making Frozenstar creep closer to the small cluster of cats. "These cats have no right to those woods! And yet they are allowed to claim it as theirs without a fight?! I say that is unfair! They should be taught a lesson" the rest of the cats shouted agreement, their fur bristling with the mention of the clans. Frozenstar tried to keep himself calm. When he got closer, he was suddenly hit with recognition. The cat who was shouting had a gray stripe going from his nose down to his tail-tip, his fur black as night. The two cats flanking him were the ones he had seen the day before he had found Leafkit, the ones plotting to destroy the clans. Frozenstar tried to back away but he had bumped straight into a burly tom, who hissed when he recognized his scent. Another cat shouted beside him, "It's one of them! He is here amongst us!" the cats turned their hostile gazes upon him, their fur puffing up to twice their sizes, glaring and growling at him. The leader jumped down from where he sat and walked up to him, recognition dawning in his own pale green eyes. When he was nose to nose with Frozenstar, who was struggling from the grips of two big cats, he spoke in an evil hiss, his breath stinking of crow-food, "Well, well, well if it isn't the cat I saw spying on me back in the forest a moon ago. You are quite the nosy cat aren't you? Really, don't they teach you to keep your noses out of another cat's business?" Frozenstar didn't speak a word but kept struggling, he needed to get free.

Steel glared at him with disgust, calling for his two cronies, Viper and Long-Shadow. The two toms slinked up beside him, giving Frozenstar the same look as their leader. "I want you to, teach this cat a lesson about respecting to keep his nose out of something that doesn't concern him…yet anyway." He grinned wickedly, the rest of the group laughing at his words. Frozenstar tried to keep control of his fear; he didn't want to appear weak. The cats that had held him let go and had made a circle around him with the rest of them. Steel stepped back onto his ledge, watching with sick fascination. Viper and his buddy crept closer to Frozenstar, a two on one fight. Frozenstar braced himself for this unfair fight, hoping he lived through the harsh punishment. Viper leapt swiftly on top of Frozenstar's back, beginning to rip into Frozenstar's pelt, blood spraying onto the dusty pavement, making Frozenstar screech. Long-Shadow joined in, going under Frozenstar and pummeling his belly. Frozenstar tried to fight but it was hopeless, blood loss was beginning to be a problem and he couldn't keep up with this fight, his vision was beginning to blur. Soon, after being torn to shreds, clumps of his long fur lying in the dust, blood pooling beside him, taking bite after bite and scratch after scratch, he finally collapsed, but he couldn't give up, he tried not to but he was growing weaker.

"Stop, he's learned his warning." Steel jumped down after calling them off, padding closer to the panting toms, blood spattering both their faces, Frozenstar's fur clumping in their claws. Steel leaned in to the battered tom and grinned again, "You say a word about what you hear, if you so much as try and start a battle with me, I promise you, I will kill you and everyone you know and love. I know who you are, I know you'll come back and try to defeat me, you will fail. I have only just begun." And before Frozenstar could respond, Steel raised a paw and with one swift slash, blood poured from Frozenstar's throat, making him gasp in pain. Before the light went out, he heard Steel hiss, "Tell my daughter, Leaf, that I am coming for her." And with that, Frozenstar closed his eyes, his breath leaving his battered body.

He opened his eyes, a warm glow piercing his thick fur. He stood up weakly, blinking a few times to get used to the bright sun. Frozenstar looked around, realizing where he was, not in the least bit surprised either. He had lost another life. It hadn't hurt this time, to feel another life ripped from him, but it felt like ice covering him, making him shudder and now here he was, in a hollow where dozens of cats sat around him, staringstars filling their sharp gazes. To be specific he was in the Leafclan part of the Starclan territory. Leaders upon leaders covered the top most ridge of the cliff side inside of the hollow. He saw Briarstar looking sadly at him, shrugging hopelessly as Frozenstar watched the outline of himself sitting beside Briarstar, darken. Frozenstar's ghost stared at him with deep sadness and regret, but said nothing, he couldn't. Frozenstar sighed and waited for someone to speak, the hollow was silent, only the sounds of a soft wind throughout the sun-lit hollow could be heard. Finally a ragged black tom stepped up from the leader's ranks, speaking deeply, "Frozenstar, as you know, you have lost another life and are now down to four of them. Use the rest to your advantage, or you will join your ancestors sooner than you should." He warned his orange eyes piercing into Frozenstar's yellow ones. The pretty black, patchy white she-cat sitting beside him hissed, "Blackstar don't scare him and act like it was his fault. He had no idea what those cats were capable of, now he does." The dark tom hissed and rolled his eyes, "I know Cloudstar." Briarstar stepped forward and mewed softly, "They are right though. Keep safe Frozenstar."

Then they all were gone from the hollow, leaving Frozenstar by himself. He heard a voice calling out to him, frantically trying to get to him, "Lilyfire! I'm here, don't worry I'm coming" he whispered, hoping to open his eyes and find his mate beside him. But when he opened his eyes, he saw a flash of ginger, the pelt was awfully familiar. He opened them wider, noticing that the sun was starting to sink; he had to get back and warn his clan and make Leafkit and the others apprentices. He had duties he had neglected because of simple curiosity. Blackstar was right, it was his fault whether he implied that or not, it was true. He yelped as he turned his head to see two cats standing over him. A silver tabby was leaning in close sniffing his wounds, his blue eyes curious. "Can you help him, Kip?" said a familiar voice. Frozenstar saw the ginger she-cat he had met earlier who had greeted him. The tom didn't say a word but kept firmly pressing cob-webs onto Frozenstar sore neck. "Don't move stranger or you're going to tear this open again, you're lucky to even be alive." mewed Kip, still keeping focus on Frozenstar, pressing firmly onto a wound on Frozenstar's shoulder. The ginger she-cat was licking his fur gently. "I'm glad I found him in time or else he might be dead. I saved you, Frozenstar. After I had eaten, I went looking for you; I followed your scent to this alley. I should've warned you not to come here." She mewed sadly, still licking Frozenstar, making him relax. "There, I put some marigold from the garden on your wounds and I dressed them. Careful walking back to your clan though, I don't want anything breaking open." explained Kip.

Frozenstar was surprised the tom had so much knowledge of healing, "How did you know what to do?" the silver tom shrugged, "My mother was from the woods before coming out here. She was part of Brightclan before they kicked her out for being mates with my father who lived here before me, her name was Bramblefeather. It was long ago, I'm probably older than you, Frozenstar." Kip twitched his nose in amusement at the look of amazement on Frozenstar's face. He had always heard the tail at Gatherings of the tragic love of Bramblefeather who had sacrificed her place as Medicine Cat to be with a kittypet she loved. Frozenstar never knew that they had had a kit together, but here Kip stood, proud of whom he was. "It's sun-down, I should be getting back to my clan, and they must be worried for me." Kip and the ginger she-cat nodded agreement. "Thank you Kip for tending to my wounds, I will never forget the service you gave me." Kip bowed his head, a bit embarrassed and mewed, "It was nothing. Just don't get into anymore trouble." He nudged Frozenstar's shoulder gently. Frozenstar nodded to him and turned to the ginger cat, "Thank you for finding me. I wouldn't have made it without your help, I won't forget that." She nodded and touched her nose to his shoulder.

He turned to leave, needing to get back to his own home, worried about them, his thoughts were making his head hurt. When he got to the edge of his territory he heard the ginger she-cat behind him, breathless from running, "Wait, Frozenstar. I forgot to tell you something." He stared at her curiously, waiting for her to speak. She spoke clearly and softly, "My name is Sunny. I promise to you that I will always be an ally to you and your clan." she bowed her head deeply and waved her tail in good-bye, padding back to where she rightfully belonged.


	12. Chapter 11:You're Never Safe

11

 _She sat there as the sun went_ down under the trees, almost disappearing from view. Her fur was smoothed and glossy and her eyes were bright with hope. No cat had seen their leader since before sun-high. Willowfur had said he had gone hunting, but he hadn't returned. One of the patrols had even found some prey, covered over with dirt with Frozenstar's scent masking the prey. Lilyfire was beside herself with worry, going on a search patrol that still hadn't made it back.

Leafkit had been hearing rumors that she was going to be made an apprentice today. Thistleheart had mentioned it as she had passed the fresh-kill pile, "I hear that Frozenstar plans on apprenticing Willowfur's kits, along with that rouge. Imagine, a rouge being a warrior of Leafclan. Who are we? Iceclan?" the cruel tom had hissed under his breath. Sunbreeze hadn't said a word, noticing Leafkit just behind the dark tom,his eyes full of apology. Leafkit had only shrugged, used to it by now. Of course she was excited to finally be out of the den, though she would miss her old den shook her head,coming back to her worried thoughts about was very worried for the missing leader. What if he didn't come back? She would be lost without him; she was beginning ot look at him like a father, the one she had always wanted. She sighed, she wanted to help look, but they had made it clear she wasn't an apprentice and had to stay where it was safe.

The sun had long since disappeared now, shaking Leafkit from her no sign of her leader, her paws itched to find him herself, but she sat firmly planted, not going inside her den until she saw Frozenstar, alive and well. Nightkit came out of the nursery, spotting his upset friend and sat beside her, not saying a word. Before long, Leafkit spoke, her voice laced with sadness, "I'm worried, Nightkit. What if he doesn't come back? It's nightfall now." she asked,her voice shaking with nerves. Nightkit pressed closer to her, breathing in her fear-scented fur. The dark tom was scared as well, though he had to stay strong for Leafkit, but it was hard, "He'll be back. I'm sure of it. Frozenstar is a strong cat and a great leader. Where ever he went, maybe it was for the good of the clan. But you can't stay up all night waiting for him. Come on, let's get some rest. Maybe he'll be here, safe in his den by morning. Trust the clan to find him, Leafkit. We look out for each other."he said, hoping it would ease her forgot sometimes how wise her friend was and how he could always calm her nerves and let her see reason,and she admired him for it. She leaned into him and breathed him inside her made her feel dizzy and her heart always felt like this with Nightkit, like nothing else mattered. Closing her eyes, she felt herself drift off to sleep,Nightkit's breath soothing her into a dreamless sleep.

She heard sounds in her sleep, voices and paw steps. Someone nudged her shoulder, making her grumble in her sleep. "Leafkit, wake up!" it was Nightkit's voice. She stirred and opened her eyes. Nightkit was standing over her, his eyes filled with nervous energy. She felt stiff, realizing she had slept outside. Leafkit shook herself and blinked the early dawn light. Many of the other cats had crept from their dens, cats who had heard Nightkit's excited yowl. "What in Starclan's name are you on about, Nightkit?" Rippleshade grumbled, shaking his messy fur. Nightkit just looked passed him to the entrance, where Frozenstar stood, wounded but alive. Willowfur,Talonclaw, and Grazefoot flanked him, Frozenstar leaning heavily on his deputy. "Someone go wake Starsky." Grazefoot mewed worriedly. No one made a spoke up, "She just got to sleep. She had gone to the Mooncave to give Solarpaw his name." Another voice rose behind her, speaking with annoyance, "Don't worry about my sleeping habits, Ambereyes. I'm fine. Besides, my leader is heavily wounded. Somebody go and fetch my lazy apprentice. Just because Solarfur is a full medicine cat now doesn't mean he has to laze about." hissed Starsky, padding quickly over to Frozenstar, who had collapsed on the ground, a wound on his shoulder pouring blood.

Leafkit stared at Frozenstar, who was breathing heavily in pain. Her eyes widened with shock and fear. It looked as if he had been outnumbered and brutally mangled with no mercy given. Thistleheart stared at him with no pity in his cold gaze, but his tail lashed, "I wonder who did this to him.", he hissed. Sunbreeze growled beside him, "I bet it was Iceclan. They probably caught Frozenstar by their border and ambushed him. It looks like a whole patrol attacked him." Willowfur turned his attention to the two toms and shook his head, "This is not the work of clan cats. His fur smells of two-leg place and rouges." Thistleheart snorted, as if he was not at all surprised. Leafkit growled, about to say something cunning to the older tom, but Nightkit stopped her with a swift warning glance. Solarfur padded out of the medicine den with a bundle of herbs clamped in his jaws. Ambereyes followed him with a wad of cobwebs rolled on one paw. "It looks as if someone had already dressed your wounds pretty well. I can smell marigold has been applied. Who helped you, Frozenstar? I doubt any outside cat would have this kind of knowledge of expert healing.",asked Starsky. Frozenstar opened his eyes and spoke in a raspy mew, "A couple of kittypets found me in an alley way. One of them knew what to do. He had kin in the clans. His mother was Bramblefeather." All the cats around the camp gasped in shock, even they didn't know the infamous medicine cat had had a son.

Starsky didn't say a word but kept pressing his wounds with cobweb and herbs. Leafkit was confused,she wanted to know what happened to her injured leader. A yowl broke her from her was standing at the entrance, worry and hurt filling her green gaze. She padded to her mate and licked his face all over, "You stupid furball, you had me so worried! I thought I'd lost you forever my sweet Frozenstar…Oh who hurt you! Where were you…" the she-cat asked question after question, making Leafkit just wouldn't calm down, and who could really blame her? Frozenstar let out a raspy purr from his throat and mewed gently, "Lilyfire, I'm fine. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I was helped. I shouldn't have been meddling in other cats' territory." Lilyfire lashed her tail once and looked at him incredulously,her words coming out in a hiss "Frozenstar you were just attacked and you want to write it off as your own fault?! That's mouse brained." Thistleheart slinked up behind her, seeming to enjoy his leader in pain, but also itching for a fight. "Perhaps, Frozenstar, we should teach them a lesson they shan't forget?" mewed the dark tom, a grin forming on his face. Leafkit growled inwardly, the tom would always be nothing but trouble.

Leafkit could see the anger forming in Frozenstar's eyes. But the tom was calm as fresh snow when he spoke to the darker cat, "We will leave them alone. I will keep a watch on them though. But only cats that are not liable to start a fight" he spoke to all the cats but he was staring very closely at Thistleheart. The black tom simply nodded and stalked off and disappeared out of the camp. Frozenstar looked around until he spotted Leafkit and the anger in his eyes was quickly replaced by sadness and regret, making her nervous. Frozenstar shook his head and slowly got to his feet, clearly in a lot of pain. Starsky rolled her eyes and hissed, "Don't just sit there and stare at him. Help him to his den now!" she turned around and padded back to her den without another word. Leafkit watched as Willowfur and Lilyfire helped their leader, shoulder to shoulder, taking Frozenstar away from the crowd of cats. Nightkit turned his head to Leafkit and mewed sadly, "I can't believe he doesn't want to fight those cats. They deserved it don't they?" Leafkit flicked her tail and met her friend's eyes reflecting the sadness in her own, "Yes, but he's right. It wouldn't be smart to do that. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Come on lets go into the den and sleep some more…"

She opened her eyes, the light of sunset waking her. Leafkit looked around; the others were up but settling down to sleep. Birdflight looked over at her and purred, "Well, you're up my dear. You slept all day." Leafkit sighed, she hadn't meant to sleep all day, and she hadn't even known she was so tired. "Must've been from sleeping out on the ground the night before, huh?" rasped Doetail, her nose twitching in faint amusement. Willowfur poked his head in the den, as Leafkit was grooming her tussled fur. "Leafkit, Frozenstar wants to speak with you." He spoke urgently then backed out of the nursery, disappearing before Leafkit could thank him. She shrugged and padded slowly to the hidden alcove, wondering what he needed to tell her. In her experience, her talks with Frozenstar always left her chilled and confused, but she hurried on because her curiosity was pushing her onward. When she arrived outside his den she mewed a shaky greeting. "Please, come in." she heard his voice, stronger than it had sounded earlier but still clouded with pain. He was grooming his matted fur when she walked in, pity forming in her eyes, but she couldn't let him see it so she looked down at the den floor. "I called you here because I wanted to talk to you about something important, something that concerns you." She looked up at him, her heart beating faster. She just nodded, the words getting caught in her throat like bile. "The cats who attacked me, the leader…knows you. He…" But Leafkit already knew who he was talking about. Her father had found her, like her mother feared. Before she could say anything, she froze with fear and soon a blanket of black crashed down over her.

A beam of light blinded her vision, making her head spin. Voices were crashing into her skull, making her head hurt. "Shut up. She's coming around." She knew that voice that was Starsky, the thought of the old medicine cat made her purr. "Leafkit are you ok? You took a hard fall…" it was Frozenstar, worry filling his voice. She carefully opened her eyes, hissing at the beam of moonlight passing through into the medicine clearing. Slowing shaking her head to clear it she groaned in pain, "I'm alright, my head hurts though." Starsky nodded and pushed some black seeds towards her, "Here take these. They're poppy seeds; they'll help your head and help you sleep tonight." Frozenstar wasn't looking at her, but she could see the fear and regret setting in his gaze. "You…you fainted in my den after I…" his voice trailed off and he finally met her gaze. She nodded her head and shrugged at him, showing him she wasn't mad. "I'll leave you two alone, but Leafkit you are to stay here for the night, I want to keep an eye on you alright?" Starsky spoke gently, sensing the tension between Frozenstar and Leafkit. Leafkit turned her gaze on the old medicine cat and nodded, who then disappeared down the tunnel to her den.

"I'm sorry Leafkit. I don't know how he knew you are here…but he does. I promise you I'll keep you safe." Leafkit nodded and settled down, feeling the tug of sleep again. "Sleep well Leafkit." Frozenstar mewed. She sighed and looked up at the stars, wishing stronger than ever that her mom was with her but soon the tug of sleep pulled her away from her worries. She yawned and began to get comfortable but then she smelled a scent, a dreadful scent she knew all to well. She got up and padded out of the clearing, and stood in the center of the camp. Leafkit looked closer to the entrance, tracing its long tendrils and up to the very top where the wall of thorns met the canopy of trees above. She peered closer, sniffing with her nose, until she saw something glowing from one of the trees. Leafkit thought it was an owl, but its scent was cat. She felt her heart beat faster when she saw that the eyes peering back at her were the same pale green as her own, and the faint glint of flashing teeth, chilled her to her very bones. Her father was watching her, Steel was always watching her.


	13. Chapter 12:What Brings Us Together

12

 _He hissed in pain as he_ lifted his head from his nest, pale dawn light filtered through the vines curtained around his den. Frozenstar felt as if his entire body was on fire, the deep wounds from Steel's cats was as fresh as the battle three days before. He sighed; he shouldn't have been snooping around. The gray leader hadn't talked to Leafkit since he told her Steel was looking for her and doing a great deal to get her back. He had never asked the young she-cat about her past, he knew how painful it would be to talk about that but he couldn't help but feel he should have been a little more persistent, so he could have had a better warning but he refused to blame Leafkit, it simply wasn't her fault. He lifted himself up with shaking legs, trying to conquer the pain welling up from his wounds. He had been ordered by Starsky to rest for a moon to heal, but he was a leader, and leader of Leafclan. Frozenstar had wanted to do the apprenticing ceremony he should've done days ago. After his stunt in two-leg place, he had been forced to delay it. He could see that the nursery was less that comfortable for the kits and queens and with more on the way; he had to apprentice Leafkit and her friends soon. The three were six moons now, they need to start training and Leafclan needed all the warriors it could possibly get.

"Disobeying Starsky's orders already? I thought you would've taken at least a couple more days off to heal those wounds." said a gruff voice. Frozenstar purred and glancing up to see his deputy standing in the entrance, an amused expression on his face. "No old friend. I have to return to my duty as leader." Willowfur rolled his eyes and responded, "Leafkit and my sons don't seem to be in too much of a hurry to become apprentices. They can wait at least another day or two. You need to rest you stubborn furball. I'm saying this as your friend and your deputy. I can take over for a couple more days." Willowfur replied with a grin. Frozenstar laughed, "You cheeky cat. I trust you Willowfur. I trust your judgment. I just want to do this one task. Leafkit and your sons deserve apprenticeship. I can do the ceremony after dawn." Willowfur agreed with a nod of his head, "I will tell Wolfblaze to prepare them then." With that said he turned around and left Frozenstar to his thoughts again. The gray warrior sighed heavily, watching his deputy leave.

 _What in Starclan's name are we going to do?_ ,he thought sadly. He sighed again and curled back into his nest, alone with his thoughts. He heard movement behind him and turned his head to see Lilyfire standing at the entrance,worry written across her beautiful face, "Willowfur told me what you're planning to do after dawn Frozenstar, Starsky told you to don't want to risk opening your wounds...they're still so fresh and vulnerable.I-" He raised his tail for her to silence herself before mewing, "Lilyfire you're acting as if I'm going to take a fighting patrol to the Dark Forest. I'm simply performing a duty that only a leader can perform." She lashed her tail at him, "They can wait a couple more days. You need to rest. Even they will understand." He sighed and shook his head,looking deeply into his mate's eyes, "My dear Lilyfire. The nursery is much too crowded with them in there and with even more kits on the way, it will become more cramped. Let's be frank,these wounds aren't going to heal for a couple days.A moon is how long it will take. Starsky told me how long it would take. Who knows when Bluewhisper's kits will be born. I will not force them to share a den with three kits who are way past the age of apprenticeship. Those kits deserve to be apprenticed today."

The tortoiseshell stared at him and finally after what felt like a moon,she nodded her head and sighed, "Just don't hurt yourself climbing onto the high stump..." Then she turned around and left, the tip of her tail twitching in rolled his eyes and hoisted himself up,he was padded out of his den and headed towards the meak pile of fresh-kill. He sighed,it felt wrong to take from the clan like this,but he had to eat or else his strength would be limited before dawn even arrived. He looked up at the sky as he took a skinny mouse to the entrance of his den,dawn would be fast approaching ate quickly,hoping to Starclan that he would have the strength to carry this one duty out. _Please Starclan,just give me know as well as I that those kits deserve this._ He pleaded with the fading stars,desperately needing his ancestor's guidance right now.

He sighed and made his way towards the High Stump,catching the attention of waking was standing by the warrior's den,watching with close obersevation of his leader. He cleared his throat and mewed, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the high stump for a meeting!"Cats yawns in the early dawn light as Wolfblaze made her way towards the stump with the three kits in tow."Why on Starclan's green earth does Frozenstar have to have this sooo early?" mewed Clawface. Feathwhisker hushed him and glanced a silent apology at purred and nodded towards old cat was forgiven,he had a right to the cats settled down below him, he grouped up all of the energy he had,he had to do his duty, but his energy was fading fast. "Can the three kits come closer?" All three inched closer to him, so that all three were within his reach to bestow his blessings upon three of them were shaking with nerves,but their eyes were bright.

He cleared his throat once more and meowed,loud enough to fill the entire clearing. He turned his attention to the three kits, all nervous and brightly shining black tom moved closer, his eyes shining brightly in the early dawn light. "Nightkit,Silverkit and Leafkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name,Nightkit,you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Rippleshade."The shocked gray tom stood,his eyes glowing as he padded up to Nightpaw,touching nosese with the young tom and sat behind him,his chest puffed up proudly."Silvekit,you are now mentor will be Sunbreeze" The golden tom bowed his head and touched noses to the small gray tom, who was almost bouncing with excitement. Frozenstar purred,amusement flittering his gaze. He turned to Leafkit,who looked calmer than the two toms. "Leafkit,you shall be known as Leafpaw.I will be your mentor until you are made a warrior."

The entire clan gasped in shock, a few snorts of disgust could be heard at the back. Whispers began to arise from the small crowd,unable to believe that Frozenstar would choose himself to mentor a rouge. Frozenstar narrowed his eyes,raising his tail to signal silence. The entire clan hushed again, their eyes stiill wide with astonishment. He looked back at Leafpaw who looked very pleased,eagerly touching noses with her leader. The gray tom smiled at her and nodded to the rest that it was the end of the ceremony. The cats began to disperse, talking about what had just happened. Frozenstar bowed his head to Leafpaw, who did so in return. He looked up at the sky, new hope renewed,with the trials ahead,the leader of Leafclan could still enjoy the wonders of clan life.


	14. Chapter 13:New Days Ahead

_Leafpaw sighed happily,_ watching as the crowd of cats began to disperse. She could feel the excitement bubbling in her was finally an apprentice! After all the time waiting,she couldn't believe the moment had finally come. She had been worried about Frozenstar carrying out the ceremony, so she had put it out of her head, so the it had come to a shock to her. "Can you believe it, Leafpaw?! We are finally apprentices!", mewed a figeting Nightpaw, who had joined her in the middle of the camp clearing, Silverpaw in toe. She nodded her excitement, unable to find the right words for how she felt. Silverpaw dug his claws into the dirt and gave a smug. Nightpaw tilted his head to the side and stared at his brother, "Whats got that look on your face?" he asked Silverpaw, his whiskers twitching. Silverpaw shrugged, "I'm just happy that Wasppaw will no longer be taughnting me with how he is an apprentice. The stupid furball has no hold over are equally matched again." the silver top perked his chin up in triumph.

Leafpaw rolled her eyes at the young tom and mewed softly, "I don't think that cats in the same clan." Silverpaw rolled his eyes and flicked his tail, "Yeah well Wasppaw rubbed my fur the wrong way. I'm still bothered about what happen." The tom ducked his head in embarrassment. Nightpaw nuzzled his brother, "All is well now. Wasppaw hasn't really been giving you any grief since that fight. Too afraid he'll get into trouble again, I reckkon." The dark tom's eyes glittered with amusement. Leafpaw giggled and shrugged, "I'm sure he won't mind sharing a den with us again." The two toms nodded in agreement, though, Silverpaw looked a bit more hesitant.

Suddenly, paw-steps were being heard from behind her. They all turned around to see Sunbreeze and Rippleshade standing behind them. Sunbreeze spoke first, "Well now, since its still early in the day, me and Rippleshade are going to give you a tour of the territory. It's what every new apprentice must learn." Leafpaw ducked her head with disappointment, knowing she would have to wait until Frozenstar was healed up enough to attend his duty as her mentor. Rippleshade caught the disappointment etched on Leafpaw's face and twitched his ears, "Frozenstar ordered us to take you along, Leafpaw. He doesn't want you to be behind on your training so you shall be tagging along with us." She perked up at the gray tom's words and nodded her appreciation. Sunbreeze flicked his tail, "Now let's get going before it gets too late." And they set off towards the camp entrance.

All three apprentices were bubbling with excitement and anticipation. Their fur was on end at the thought of the waiting unknown and their eyes were bright,eager to learn. Leafpaw padded alongside Nightpaw while his brother tried to keep up with Rippleshade and Sunbreeze. Leafpaw's eyes widened once they got passed the parts that were familiar. Newer scents filtered through her nostrils, overwhelming her entire body. She breathed in deeply to calm down her excited nerves, she wanted to enjoy this. Nightpaw purred as they trekked through the wilderness, his eyes were as wide as Leafpaw's as he took in his surroundings. "Where should we start, Sunbreeze?" meowed Rippleshade, coming to a stop in a small clearing. Sunbreeze twitched his nose, seeming a bit puzzled at first. Finally,after a couple heart beats, Sunbreeze flicked his tail in one direction, "Lets go to the training clearing. Apprentices need to know where they need to ."The older tom mewed. Rippleshade nodded and lead the way down a steep slope.

Finally,they came to a broad clearing, surrounded by a gorse thicket. Leafclan sniffed the air and smelled the ages of young cats who had trained here before her. Her blood bubbled at the thought of finally getting to train to become something more than she ever thought. Nightpaw seemed to be sharing the same feelings as her as he bounced up and down. Silverpaw merely rolled his eyes and wondered around the clearing, sniffing here and there. "This is the spot where you three shall be training for the duration. You'll have plenty of room to practice your fighting skills and hunting skills." mewed Rippleshade. Sunbreeze nodded, "And you will all be learing how to go through gorse surroundings without catching your fur. Which is why this is the perfect spot to learn those techniques. And of course you will learn to climb and jump from trees." Sunbreeze and Leafpaw seemed awestruck while Silverpaw just nodded.

Leafpaw shook her head at Silverpaw's indifferent attitude. It seemed as if the young tom was trying to work something out in his head. _Or he's thinking of ways to annoy us all._ she thought wryly. She brought herself out of her thoughts as Sunbreeze showed them the extent of the training clearing. Rippleshade just sat back and nodded agreement or mewed a few things here and there, letting the older tom explain to the new apprentices and the gray tom seemed content with that. After several more heartbeats, Sunbreeze shook his fur and padded back to the entrance to the clearing. "The sun is getting higher in the sky. We should show you the borders. Of course as you get deeper into your training, you will learn the different marks here and there. What makes our territory unique and so forth. But for now the most important things are knowing where our borders end and where the other clans' territories begin." Mewed Sunbreeze before disappearing through the undergrowth. Rippleshade signaled with the tip of his tail for the younger cats to follow as he made his way behind the older mentor.

Soon an acrid tang came into Leafpaw's nose as they made a stop behind the older cats, making her shudder. Nightpaw's nose twitched beside her, seeming to notice the weird scent like her. Silverpaw was the first to speak, his tone letting her and Nightpaw know that he could also notice, though he didn't show anything on his face, "Uhhg! What is that horrible stench?! It smells horrible!" Sunbreeze and Ripplshade stared at eachother in amusement, "We are at the shared border with Iceclan. That is their scent. Learn it and remember it." Rippleshade mewed, his voice laced with amusement. Sunbreeze nodded and spoke, "Yes, Iceclan. They are regrettably a problem right now, so knowing the scent is important. Not that the other clans are a concern but..." a harsh voice interrupted the brown tom's words, the acrid scent stronger in the air, "Oh come now, Sunbreeze. Iceclan truly is terrible! Isn't it?"

Leafpaw could see a small group of cats standing on the other side of the border, there fur bristling, their ribs peaking through. The angry voice belonged to a lithe tom, gray in color and had dreadfully broken teeth. His yellow eyes glowed with hatred, the rest of his cat's slinked around him, casting distrustful gazes at the Leafclan cats. Rippleshade glared at the terrifying tom, "We are not bothering you, Shardmouth. Unlike _Iceclan,_ we have a little more consideration than that!" the larger tom's fur was bristling just as equally as the Iceclan cats now. Sunbreeze glared at the younger tom and twitched his tail, annoyed, "Shut up, Rippleshade. We do not need to taunt them." The gray tom just stood back, trying to calm his fur. "Come on Shardmouth. Lets leave these mange pelts. Its not even a patrol." mewed a ginger she-cat, her eyes were not hostile, but stern. Shardmouth scanned over the group of Iceclan cats and growled, "Fine, Sparkfur. Lets go." He whisked around Sparkfur and headed towards the shadows of Iceclan's territory. Sparkfur bowed her head to the group and followed after them, and soon the patrol was gone.

Sunbreeze shook his head in annoyance and mewed, "Rippleshade, we aren't supposed to be attacking them. Leafclan can't afford the trouble of Iceclan right now and you know that." Rippleshade bowed his head and let out a heavy sigh, "I know. It's just...that cat rubs me the wrong way." Sunbreeze settled his tail on the younger tom and nodded in understanding. Leafpaw couldn't stop staring after the Iceclan patrol, truly surprised at how nasty that cat was. Shardmouth also looked very familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why. Silverpaw knocked her out of her thoughts, "That cat Sparkfur sure doesn't seem like she belongs with the likes of Iceclan." Nightpaw shoved his brother in the shoulder, looking slightly embarrassed by his brother's boldness in front of the mentors. Sunbreeze purred in amusement, "Sparkfur is a good cat but not all of Iceclan agrees with Coldstar's ways of dealing with others." The cat looked at them with a knowing gaze before beckoning them to follow, "Much more territory to see and its getting late. Come on." he mewed before picking up a faster pace.

The small group of cats made in back to camp just before the sun hit the horizon line, the day had been long. Leafpaw had seen so much territory and she had learned a lot about it and the other clans. The little she-cat was beginning to get used to this clan thing, her fur tingled with excitement but her body was begging her to slow down. She had learned more than she thought she ever would have and she was thankful. "Now, you all head to the fresh-kill and grab something to eat then head to your nests and get some rest." mewed an exhausted Rippleshade before padding off with Sunbreeze to the warriors den. The three apprentices padded off to the pile, their paws tired and aching but their eyes were alive with wonder. Leafpaw felt the familiar happiness ebb into herself, she would never get tired of her new life. They all sat and shared a vole, and for the first time since her mother had died, Leafpaw felt at peace.


	15. Chapter 14:Change is Always Hard

**Shorter chapter this time. I hope everyone and anyone is enjoying.**

 _"Shadowclan is calm for now._ But I don't trust a fight will ensue before the time runs out." mewed Sunbreeze as he briefed Frozenstar on Leafpaw's progress. The leader nodded his head and thanked the warrior. It had been three sunrises since his run in with Steal and his cats and he had ordered the old cat to take over Leafpaw's training until he was fully healed. His neck was almost fully sealed shut again, strength was returning to his body. He was glad he would be able to train Leafpaw himself soon. It wasn't fair to the young she-cat that he wasn't able to do his duty as mentor to her. He sighed, "We'll still keep the border guarded frequently. That run in you had had with them worries me." Sunbreeze nodded agreement, "I agree, Frozenstar. I am still thankful Sparkfur was there to defuse the situation." Frozenstar nodded and sent the tom on his way, the brown tom flicked his tail in fairwell.

 _What am I going to do?_ he thought, his tail twitching in annoyance. With Shadowclan acting strangely and the attack Steal was planning, the leader was beside himself with worry. He hadn't told the entire clan about was the dark tom was planning, so he could not confide in anyone, not even Lilyfire. The clan had enough to worry about without the thought of another attack stiring them up. The gray tom shook his head and limped out of his den, needing some air. He blinked through the sun's bright light and took a deep breath. He had to show everyone he was strong, even if he didn't feel that way at all. The clan was moving smoothly as usuall. Everyone doing what they were supposed to.

Lilyfire had been busy all day with patrols and reinforcing the dens and setting up protection outside of the camp. She was a busy cat, and Frozenstar admired his mate more for her dedication, but he missed her a lot. He made his way to Starsky's den, needing to relieve the worry that was sitting heavily on his chest. _I can't tell her everything, but at least that grumpy cat knows how to soothe a troubled leader_ he thought and mrrowed in amusement. He entered the clearing and looked around for the black she-cat, not even a trace of new scent was around. "She's out fetching some marigold. She'll be back at sunset." Frozenstar jumped at the sound of Solarfur's voice, the young tom was sitting at the entrance to his den, a look of boredom plastered to his face. Frozenstar slumped his shoulders but nodded, "Right. I'm sorry, Solarfur. I didn't mean to show up like this. I ...I just needed some guidance." he sighed and looked at his paws. Solarfur spoke, a gentleness tinged his deep voice, "I'm a medicine cat now to, Frozenstar. I'm not Starsky by a long shot but I can help. Now, what is troubling you?"

Frozenstar sighed and slumped his shoulders, "I don't feel strong enough to carry Leafclan through dark times that lay ahead. It all just feels like too much for me and that isn't fair to the the rest of them..." His voice trailed off, what more could he possibly say to the young medicine cat? Solarfur hadn't said a word, he didn't even twitch a whisker, he just stared at the leader. After a heart beat or two, the pale tom finally nodded his head, "If I were in your position, I would be to." Solarfur put his tail on Frozenstar's shoulder and looked deep into his eyes, "But Frozenstar, stop acting like you are the only one with the world on your shoulders. It isn't good for you and it certainly isn't healthy for this clan. You've got to realize that you are not alone in this. That this entire clan is here for you. Your responsibilities are great, yes, but you have help and any cat in this clan is more than willing to help." The young tom's voice was brimming with wisdom and much to Frozenstar's surprise, the medicine cat's words made sense and he oddly felt better.

After a couple of breaths, Frozenstar nodded his head in thanks, Solarfur simplly nodded and dissappeared into the back of the den. "He's wise for his age." mewed a raspy voice. Frozenstar turned to see that Starsky had returned, a pile of herbs sitting next to her paws. The gray leader nodded his head, "He certainly is. But I remember how wise you were at that age. Younger, even." his nose twitched in amusement. The small she-cat rolled her eyes, "Everyone acts as if I'm a hundred moons old. I am still young." but the medicine cat's eyes were full of amusement. Starsky padded passed him, the bundle in her jaws. "He helped but I am still uncertain." Frozenstar mewed, his tail twitching worriedly. Starsky sighed and looked back at him as she counted the marigold, "Don't be. Solarfur is right. You are not alone." Frozenstar bowed his head, needing to accept these words. "Now, get out of my den. I need to concentrate and I can't do that when you are moping around in here." she hissed the words but her face still showed good humor. Frozenstar nodded and left the she-cat to her own duties.

When he emerged from the den, he saw Lilyfire taking prey from the pile, she looked worn out. Frozenstar waved his tail to gather her attention, but the she-cat didn't seem to see him and instead padded over to Wolfblaze. Frozenstar couldn't help but feel hurt and a stinging suspicion that his mate was avoiding him. His tail drooped as he made his own way to the fresh-kill pile. He nosed around until he found a small bird and padded over to his den, settling down to eat. His ears pricked when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Willowfur standing in front of him, concern in his old friend's eyes. "What's wrong?" is all the leader could say. The black and white tom bowed his head and spoke, anger laced every single word, "Iceclan. The trouble has started up again. It seems Coldstar wanted to make it seem like he was falling back. That power hungry cat means to start another battle."

Frozenstar could feel his fur rising, anger pulsing through is ears. "How do you know this?" His deputy sighed, "It seems the run in that Sunbreeze and Rippleshade had with one of their patrols seemed to have sparked something. We found prey scattered everywhere by the border we share with them with their scent just teaming around it and Shardmouth was sitting on our side of the border, as if he wasn't doing anything. He gave us a warning that that strip was theirs now, according to Coldstar's we _have_ to do something." The tom looked horrified, his eyes stretched out and his fur was standing on end. Frozenstar closed his eyes and breathed. What could he do accept get his warriors injured or worse? He didn't want to appear weak but what choices did he have? They had to fight. There was no question. Finally the gray leader nodded and looked at his deputy, "Call the clan for a meeting. We need a plan." and with that the black and white tom hurried out, calling out to the clan. Frozenstart stood up, suddenly feeling weak, but he needed to fight for his clan, or die trying.


	16. Chapter 15:We Meet

**Sorry, been a busy couple of weeks. New chapter! Reviews are well** **received!**

 _Leafpaw blinked her eyes open_ , feeling a buzzing in the air. She lifted her head, blinking away the sleep from her leaf green eyes. Nightpaw was curled up beside her, dreaming peacefully. She twitched her nose, narrowing her eyes, wondering why it was feeling so strange tonight. She looked over to see that the older apprentices were gone, and it was the middle of the night. She got to her paws and walked out of the den, leaving the others to rest. Leafpaw emerged from the den and saw cats padding all around the wall of the camp, worried looks on all of their broad faces. She saw Steampaw and Beepaw sitting the the way side, talking with their heads close together. She padded over to them, her fur spiked up from all the nervous energy buzzing around the camp. Streampaw had heard the young she-cat and beckoned her over further, his eyes wide with worry and excitement.

The gray tom's eyes glittered as he spoke, "We're enforcing the walls. Gearing up for a big battle with Iceclan. Frozenstar has had it with their mangy pelts." Beepaw shook his head at his brother, "Streampaw, this isn't fun and games. This is a real thing. We're almost warriors ourselves. We must take this seriously." he flashed a glance at Leafpaw before looking back at his brother. Streampaw sighed and nudged his brother, "Oh Beepaw, I know. Its just I'm excited!" before anyone of them could speak, a menacing mew came from behind them, "I would listen to your brother, Streampaw. This battle with Iceclan seems to be turning into something more and we must be ready." they all turned to see Thistleheart looked down at all of them, his yellow eyes glittering with hatred. Without another word the black tom went on his way, helping Grazefoot enforce a corner of the clan wall. Leafpaw twitched her ears and turned her gaze back to the to older apprentices.

"So we're at war with Iceclan?" she mewed softly, tilting her head at the two brothers. Beepaw simply nodded while his brother simply bounced beside him as if he was a kit. Leafpaw sighed to herself. A war? How could something like this turn so nasty? She shook her head and went back to the apprentice's den, needing to get away from the excitement. When she entered, Nightpaw was grooming his dark fur, Silverpaw was still asleep. "We're going to war with Iceclan." she mewed, startling her friend from his grooming. The dark tom twitched his nose and nodded, continuing licking his fur. "I had a feeling that's why everyone is so busy tonight. I was just about to go find you and find out all the details." he paused and looked at her, "Are my older brothers out there?" She nodded, coming over to sit beside her friend. "Streampaw is caught up in the fuss. Beepaw is being calm as usual." she mewed, leaning in close.

An irritated sigh came from the far corner of the den, Wasppaw glaring at them both, "Can't you to shut up? I have a dawn patrol to go on tomorrow and I want to get as much sleep as I can. For the love of Starclan, kindly shut it." he sat his head back on his paws, closing his eyes rolled his eyes and whispered, "Wasppaw is such a grumpy fur ball all the time. But he's right, we should be more quiet." Leafpaw nodded and curled up in her nest beside Nightpaw, sleep soon took over. She opened her eyes to a bright light piercing through her slumber, grimacing at the harsh light filtering through. She sighed and got up, noticing that she was the only one inside. She hurried out of the den, the camp was as alive as it had been the night before, but with different cats busying about. Frozenstar was sitting outside his den, seeming to be lost in his own world, Leafpaw padded over to him, wondering why this fuss was needed.

Frozenstar's ears twitched when he heard her paw-steps and glanced down at her, waving his tail in greeting. She sat in front of him and tilted her head up. "Why are we going up against Iceclan? I thought they had learned their lesson." she mewed softly, wonder buzzing in her head like bees. Frozenstar sighed, his shoulder slumped, "Iceclan never learns their lesson. At least not recently." His mew was no more than a whisper, his eyes not looking at her but at the cats busying about the camp, concern swept through his dark yellow eyes. Leafpaw frowned, he sounded almost defeated, as if Iceclan would always be this way. She couldn't believe that her mentor, leader and savior could ever be defeated. She didn't know what to say so she nodded and sat in his company, her tail swishing his leg softly.

Frozenstar purred softly and nodded his understanding. He stood up and gave a friendly nudge, "I hope Sunbreeze and Rippleshade are treating you well, Leafpaw." Leafpaw purred and nodded, "They are good mentors. No wonder you chose them to train Nightpaw and Silverpaw." she mewed softly. The gray leader nodded and purred, "I'm glad you think that. I'm glad they are treating you equally and fairly." she nodded, a few heartbeats of silence passing between them. "But don't get to comfortable with them, I am still your mentor." Frozenstar mewed, a playful light dancing in his eyes. Leafpaw purred and dipped her head, "Of course not, Frozenstar. I wouldn't dream of it." Her mentor stood, the playful glimmer still evident in his eyes. "I must see to the preparations. You should help to Leafpaw. Go and make sure all of the den's are secure. If some need work, get the others to help you reinforce, we must be one step ahead of Iceclan." He finished gravely, a grim look overtaking his previously playful gaze. Leafpaw simply nodded, watching him go as he padded towards the barrier.

The patched apprentice sighed, she didn't think it was a good idea to go to she agreed that Iceclan had to be dealt with, she also thought that it wasn't fair to the clan to waste precious supplies. She felt her shoulders slump, feeling defeated and unable to come up with any sort of solution. She padded towards the entrance, feeling like go to the training clearing. She needed to be alone. After a few heartbeats padding through the forest, she skirted the brambles and yew bushes until she found the entrance to training clearing. The breeze was soft here, the smells of new-leaf were winding around her. She felt the calm of the silence, her fur no longer standing on end from the busy excitement. She sighed, wishing things weren't so bad for the clan. She liked her new life and her new home, but the undertone of violence upset the young she-cat. She settled in the clearing and began licking her fur.

A noise interrupted the grooming apprentice, her ears twitched at sounds near-by. She stood, exiting the clearing and following the noise. She found herself making her way toward the brush pile, unable to stop the draw of the noise. She knew she wasn't supposed to be going to far from her territory but something in her was telling her to follow the noise. Once there she saw two young cats playing together. They were obviously apprentices, new ones like her. They seemed to be in their own little world, happily pawing at each other. One of the cats was a mix of white and a lighter shade of brown, an odd marking covered his blue eyes. The other one was handsome, his dark ginger fur glowed in the sun light, his yellow eyes alight with play. She tried her best to hide herself in the bushes surrounding the clearing but it was too late, the white and brown tom had smelled her. "Firepaw, do you smell that?!" he mewed nervously, making his companion pause from attacking. The ginger tom sat up right, his head tilted up, sniffing the air. His nose twitched, his fur was starting to rise. "I smell Leafclan!" Firepaw suddenly stood and glared across the clearing.

"Come out you mangy rabbit dropping! We know you're there!" the firey tom called out, his voice booming, nearly hurting Leafpaw's ears. The softer looking tom looked at the ginger tom in disbelief, "Firepaw, shut up! It might be a patrol or even a _warrior_! We must be careful!" he warned the ginger tom, but Firepaw simply rolled his eyes. _They know I'm here, mine as well show myself._ Leafpaw thought, stepping out from the bushes with trembling paws. The two toms whirled on her, charging at her. Leafpaw braced herself for a fight, but the toms stopped, almost touching noses with her. They didn't seem hostile, just curious and frightened, like her. Firepaw looked relieved, "Its just another apprentice." the other tom looked almost as relieved, but he looked at Leafpaw, suspicion beginning to cloud his blue gaze. Leafpaw dipped her head as the two stepped back a couple of paw steps, "Hello. I'm Leafpaw. I come from Leafclan...of course you already knew that." She mewed carefully, not taking her gaze off either tom. They all sat there for what seemed like ages.

Finally, Firepaw nodded his head, "I'm Firepaw and this is my brother, Archpaw. We're from Brightclan." Leafpaw nodded, she had heard of their clan. The rabbit hunters of the field. It was always rumored that the cats had a certain glow to all their fur, as she could clearly see as she gazed at the handsome tom, Firepaw. The ginger tom was staring back, his eyes seemed to be lost on her. His brother twitched his ears nervously, "Firepaw, we aren't supposed to be out this far anyway. Come on, let's head back to Hillfur and Heaveypelt. They'll be wondering where we went and neither of us want them to come looking..." Archpaw was beginning to nudge his brother away from Leafpaw, his blue eyes bore into her green ones, almost as if he was warning Leafpaw to get back to her own territory. Something in her made her stay as she watched the to field toms race back to their territory. She purred as Firepaw looked back before disappearing behind a black fence.

She gave her fur a quick shake, clearing the buzzing from her head. She had no idea what had just happened but the only thing she knew then was she shared Archpaw's concern for not getting caught so far from her territory. Leafpaw sighed and turned back the way she came, a burning ache in her chest, _Like a fire..._ she thought wistfully. She sped her way back to camp, hoping that the heavy air would mask her trail. she slowed her pace when she saw the familiar leaves of Leafclan territory. The young apprentice felt relieved and safe, she didn't like to be this far without any cat knowing. She rested by a rock, trying to catch her breath and flattening her wind-strewn fur. She didn't want any cat to be alarmed of the state she was in from running. Leafpaw had been so engrossed in her task that barely noticed a scent drifting in the air and the rustling of a few bushed. Before the she-cat could even look up, a voice filtered into her ears, "Hello my sweet little Leaf."


	17. Chapter 16:No More Pain

**Been awhile. Holidays and such. Hope everyone is enjoying!**

* * *

 _The leaves were beginning_ to drip as rain fell lazily from the sky. Even in the weather, the cats of Leafclan still worked effortlessly on the camp, protecting them from the claws of Iceclan. _And knowing Coldstar, it will come to that,_ Frozenstar thought, his long fur bristling at the very mention of it. He scanned the clearing, searching for Lilyfire. He needed to talk to her. The tortoiseshell seemed to have been avoiding him for days. Every time he tried to get to her, she would bound off, filling her day with patrols, hunting and scouting the territory for trouble. He was confused at her sudden change. After Sandkit had died, she had been so dedicated to her clan, she was drifting. The thought of his recently dead kit hit his heart like a stone and he quickly pushed the thought out. His tired eyes found her, sitting next to Thistleheart, their heads close together. He growled, how dare that mangy flea-bag get so close to _his_ mate. He whisked his tail and trotted over, his muscles bunching as rage rippled beneath his fur.

As he marched up to the two warriors, every cat suddenly had their eye one him. He growled, "Everyone stay on your tasks. This doesn't concern _any_ of you." He swished his tail, making his point. Lilyfire's eyes were wide while Thistleheart just sat there and stared at his leader, as if he wasn't doing anything wrong! "What's going on Frozenstar?" mewed Lilyfire, her green eyes even wider with concern. Thistleheart simply twitched his ear at the gray tom, barely moving a muscle. Frozenstar tried to calm his churning belly, his vision nearly blurry as he tried to get a grip on himself. He knew that even though his clan were focusing on their work, they were still paying more attention to him. He looked his mate in the eyes and said softly, "I need you to come to my den. _Now._ " Lilyfire looked worried, but she did as she was told, her ears twitching slightly in annoyance. "What's this all about, Frozenstar?" Thistleheart had finally spoken, his yellow eyes sparkled with curiosity. Frozenstar swished his tail and mewed, "I just to speak with _my_ mate, Thistleheart. You can get _back_ to your warrior duties." It took everything in the gray tom to not cuff Thistleheart on the ear.

The warrior simply bowed his head and headed off, out of sight. Frozenstar turned, padding back to his den where Lilyfire waited. He could feel the looks his clanmates were giving him as he padded passed, he only swished his gray tail and padded along in silence. Once he reached his den he stopped, taking deep breaths before entering the cool surroundings. He wanted to talk calmly to his mate. Thistleheart had only stirred up old feelings. Accept before, it had been about his sister. This was much different. This was his mate. He took one last calm breath before finally entering the den, he could smell her scent clouding around him, it was heavenly. He opened his eyes to see her sitting there, facing the den wall. "Lilyfire?" he spoke softly to the she-cat, he didn't want to worry or scare her any further. "Lilyfire...I..." he couldn't even find the words to tell her he was sorry, saying sorry was never that easy. The tortoiseshell turned around, her green eyes filled with sadness. She didn't say a word to him, she just stared as if she could not recognize him.

After a couple of heartbeats, the she-cat finally spoke, her voice was hardened, a struggle to keep her temper danced behind her green eyes, "What was _that_ all about? I have never seen you act like that! Like a tom throwing his weight around. I expected better from you, Frozenstar." The fur on his fur rose, fury causing a storm in her belly, " _Expected_! You are my mate Not my mother." He warned, the anger in his belly rising into his chest. Lilyfire didn't even flinch, she just continued to stare at him. "You know why I acted that way. Thistleheart may be loyal to the clan but he is not and never will be loyal to me. He is selfish and only thinks of _himself_. He _barely_ speaks to his own son, _he_ is the reason my sister is dead! How would you expect any cat to act with facts like that?!" His voice had risen with every detail, but Lilyfire said nothing. The she-cat's shoulders slumped, her chest heaved, tears falling from her eyes. Frozenstar wanted to speak to her, but the betrayal he felt was too strong to comfort the upset warrior.

Lilyfire mewed, her voice cracking, "There is nothing between me and Thistleheart. I know how much he has hurt you. I am just trying to get to know everyone a little better. The best warriors do. Especially ones who have other ambitions in her future." The tortoiseshell looked up at him, her green eyes wide. Frozenstar's nose twitched. Was Lilyfire implying that she wanted to be deputy? "Willowfur is deputy and that is how he will stay." the gray leader warned. Lilyfire's eyes suddenly went wide, "Oh no! I would not dream of wanting to take his place. I want to prove myself so that...maybe I shall become deputy. I am not an old cat yet." there was light amusement in the she-cat's tone, the tip of her tail flicked. "Is that why you have been distancing yourself from me? So that you can train yourself and prepare to possibly become a deputy?" wonder encircled his mew, wonder clouded his gaze. Lilyfire looked away for a moment then nodded, "I cannot bare to go through the heartbreak of losing more kits.I need to take care of the clan. Not my own wants." her mew ached with pain in longing. Frozenstar felt his blood run cold. They had always talked about starting their own family. How could she give up now?

A few heartbeats passed before Frozenstar could even find the words to speak, "Are we no longer mates then?" his voice cracked with grief. Lilyfire had always been his, ever since she had been a young kit, they had always been together, from friends to mates. Lilyfire's eyes brimmed with hurt, bowing her head to hide the look on her face as she mumbled a sullen, "Yes, Frozenstar...I..I can't bare it right now. I must grieve alone." She looked up again, meeting the reflection of hurt buried in his own yellow depths. All he could do was nod. What more could he possibly say? "If that is what you wish. You are permanantly moved to the warrior's den. Not like you haven't already..." there was contempt in his mew, and he didn't care. Lilyfire's eyes flashed with anger, but it slowly died away and she nodded, turning around briskly, he could still smell her sweet scent as she left. Frozenstar felt his heart breaking in two, how could this have happened? Why did Starclan have to constantly put pain in his path? Hadn't he already suffered enough? He had to leave the camp, or else he might suffocate.

He exited to the camp quickly, ignoring the wondering questions from Willowfur and the rest of his clan. He needed air. He raced through the undergrowth, passed slopes of bracken and thorns. Frozenstar didn't care where his paws were taking him, they just took him where they believed he needed to go. Racing passed the abandoned barn he had found Leafpaw at and hurling himself down the slope, wind ripped through his grey pelt, his lungs burned and screamed in protest. Finally his paws were too tired to carry him any further until he collapsed beside a wild flower bush. He lay there for what seemed like a moon, trying desperately to catch his breath. Suddenly he heard paw steps, a familiar scent brushed his nose. His ears twitched but he did not care enough to get up. Ginger paws came into his view and he looked up to see a familiar face standing above him. Curiosity clouded her yellow gaze as she studied Frozenstar. "Its Frozenstar, right?"


	18. Chapter 17:Remember?

Leafpaw felt her fur stand up, the scent in her nose becoming more familiar. She looked up to see a large tom standing in front of her, his eyes glowing with satisfaction. "Its been a long time my dear daughter." he mewed again, his purr was forced and rattling, making Leafpaw's ears hurt. The tom's scent was familiar, and so was his appearance. The black tom sat down, blocking any escape. She lifted her nose, smelling for any other cats that may have come with the rogue. "Don't worry, Leaf. I came alone." Her heart ached as he called her her old name, the one her mother had given her. She shook those thoughts away, she was Leafpaw now, that part of her life ended moons ago. "Who are you?" she asked, desperately trying to sound less fearful than she really felt. The dark tom's pale eyes glowered at her, almost as if he was about to cuff her around the ears, but he seemed to stop himself and looked deep into Leafpaws eyes. Of course she knew who he was. Her mother had told her so much about her father, very little of it was good. Her mother never regretted meeting him, though, he had given her Leafpaw. _I need to stop thinking of the passed, I mustn't show weakness..._ she thought as she met her father's hard gaze.

"Jenna must have told you, kit, that I am your _father._ I am Steel. Leader of the Shadow Cats. And I have come to take you back with me so that you can take your place at my side." His chest swelled with pride as he announced himself. She was confused, only vaguely remembering the things her mother would tell her about Steel. He was dangerous and selfish. He was leader of some group of cats, that not even the lone cats liked, but they certainly feared. The shadow cats were kit stealers and hunted cats as if they were prey. Leafpaw shivered, the fear in her heart was beginning to take over but she stopped herself from showing any of it. She would not give her father the satisfaction, though she was sure he could smell it on her. Steel inched closer to her, the hot stink of carrion filled her nostrils as he breathed in her face. She wanted to flee, to warn her clan mates that they were in danger, but she couldn't lead her to the camp. "You seem shocked to find me. I know your mother always to great lengths to make sure we never met. But I'm a great tracker and your mother's scent is very familiar to me, as is yours." His lips warped into what was supposed to be a smile, his chest puffing proudly again.

Leafpaw narrowed her eyes, feeling her ears flatten as anger began to stir inside her. Whatever fear she had felt, it had melted like early morning dew. She lashed her tail angrily, showing her father every ounce of anger and disgust she felt towards him. "I think you need to leave my territory, Steel." she mewed, her tone low and threatening. The gray tom looked surprised, anger beginning to stir in his own gaze. He shook his head, sighing, "Oh my dear Leaf. You have so much to learn." his voice dripped with malice. Leafpaw took a step forward, "My name is Leafpaw. Apprentice to Frozenstar. Cat of Leafclan." she could feel the pride swelling within her as she let the words flow from her. Steel's eyes got angrier, "That mange-pelt is teaching _my own daughter?!_ Turning her against her own kin." Leafpaw hissed, "You killed the last of my kin. You are no kin of mine!" Suddenly she ran at her father, feeling the strength of Lionclan within her as she charged. Steel was taken aback as Leafpaw reared up at him, clawing at his face, her claw catching and ripped at his eye. He made a yowl of surprise, rage glistened in his good eye as his other began to poor blood. Before she could make another move, Steel cuffed her on the head hard, taking the air out of her, her body hitting the ground.

Before she could move, Steel was next to her, his stinking breath hot on her ear. His mew was angry and low, like a snake's, "Fighting me won't help you're precious clan, Leaf. It will only make it worse and you know it, dear daughter." His threat chilled Leafpaw all the way down to her bone, making her pelt ripple in fear. "You have your mother's hot head, I admire that. I want you next to me as I take over this land that once belonged to the lone cat. Your clan's days are numbered, I'm afraid. But you still have chance. I'll be back tomorrow at sun-high. Meet me here again and give me your answer. Choose wisely my daughter. I will not hesitate to destroy my own kin." Soon after she could hear his paw steps as he made his way out of the forest, but his strong scent lingered. Leafpaw got up slowly, her head aching at the impact that Steel had left behind. _I must warn Frozenstar and the rest of the clan!_ she thought frantically, her mind spiraling with unease and fear. She sat there for what felt like moons, her heart beating faster, so loud she thought that the entire forest could hear she made her way back to camp, the sun beginning to set.

The knot in her chest calmed a little as she approached the clan entrance, though she could still scarcely breath. She made her way through the barrier, the scents of the camp wafting around her, soothing her. Leafpaw was frightened, sure, but she could feel her courage rising again as she watched her camp-mates. Everyone seemed to happy and strong, unafraid of anything. Leafclan was strong, but they needed to be stronger in the coming days. Steel was coming, with more cats than the entire clan. They needed help, they couldn't fight this alone. She padded towards Frozenstar's den, she had to speak to him. When she entered the den, no cat was inside, not even Lilyfire. Leafpaw was confused and slightly worried. She left his den and searched for Lilyfire. Suddenly she was stopped by Thistleheart, the black tom looked irritated, "Where have you been, rouge? You have duties to attend to. Nightpaw and Silverpaw are already clearing out the Elder's den. Go and help them. Now." The black warrior strutted off, his tail held high. Leafpaw rolled her eyes, reluctantly making her way to the Elder's den, thoughts about her father and Frozenstar whirling in her mind.


	19. Chapter 18:Meetings and Chances

18

 _Frozenstar twitched his whiskers_ as he straightened himself. The bright she-cat was still staring at him, excitement burning in her constant gaze. "Yes. Frozenstar. You seem familiar..." he spoke warily. The small she-cat purred and bowed her head as she mewed, "Oh forgive me. Kip told me you probably wouldn't remember too much after being wounded so badly. But I had caught you scent and I..." she broke off, looking embarrassed. Suddenly the memories of his fight with Steel and his cats came into his mind, he shuddered at the thought. He remembered the cat who's mother had been a medicine cat, Kip. He also remembered that this cat had also saved him. Her name came into his mind like dazzling sunlight, "Your name is Sunny, if I remember correctly." The golden she-cat purred happily, her chest puffing up in glee, "Oh! You do remember me!"Frozenstar stared at the young cat as she bounced around happily, as if him remembering her was the most cherished thing in her life.

Sunny stopped when she noticed the look on his face, licking her chest fur, trying to hide her embarrassment. He tilted his head at her, "Why is it such a delight that I remember you? I'm nothing special." He looked down at his paws, feeling his heart breaking as the events of what happened just awhile ago swarmed back into his head. The golden cat stepped closer to him, wonder filling her gaze, "Because I think you are one of the most admirable cat I have even met. Well you and Kip. Both have the blood of a fighter. A survivor. Then there's me. A fat lazy cat who sits around all day wishing she could be something more." Frozenstar looked up at Sunny, her ears drooping as she spoke. "You are not just those things, Sunny. I was always taught that every cat has a purpose. Be it a warrior, a rogue, a loner or a kitty pet. Even evil cats have a purpose." Frozenstar spoke with surety, remembering the words of his mother's advice, spoken to him so long ago. Sunny perked up, "You really think so?" Frozenstar purred and nodded. "What if they wanted to become something more?" she tilted her head to the side, wonder filling her bright eyes.

She shook her head, her eyes clearing into a knowing truth. "As much as the thought of being a warrior is amazing. I can't. My house-folk...they need me. I'm the only one keeping either of them in the same den." Sunny bowed her head sullenly. Frozenstar nodded, understanding, "You still have work here to do. I get it. Maybe one day?" Sunny lit up again and nodded, rushing forward and rubbing her muzzle against his. He jumped, startled at the contact.A weird feeling rushed forward into him, the same feeling he got when Lilyfire had done this. Suddenly he stepped back, the thought frightened him. Sunny was nice, but he was vulnerable right now. He had to get away. He looked up to see Sunny standing there, confused. "I...I have to...go." Before she could say another word, he was off again, this time heading for his _own_ territory. As he ran, he tried to make sense of what had happened. Why had he felt that way? He barely knew Sunny. _But her spirit. So much like a warrior's. She's an admirable kitty-pet._ he thought as he slowed, reaching the line that marked Leafclan's land.

His ears twitched at the small sounds of soft scuttling of prey. He took a deep breath, his head seeming to finally clear. He sighed, he did not want to go back to camp so soon. How could he face Lilyfire after what had happened? He barely wanted to be around her, but he was leader, not a scared apprentice. He and Lilyfire had been through alot, he could understand her reasoning. _It doesn't make it hurt any less..._ He thought bitterly. Frozenstar began picking his way through the undergrowth, knowing deep down, he had to go back to his clan. Leafpaw needed him. The entire clan needed him. Finally the camp barrier was within sight of him, and suddenly, he felt better. He pushed his way through, cats still weaving through the wall, as if nothing had stopped while he had been gone. "There you are! I was about to send out a seach party. Where have you been?" Willowfur padded up to him, worry clouding his gaze. Frozenstar ducked his head in embarrassment, "I hadn't though I had been gone that long." He looked up at his deputy sheepishly. "I just needed to run. Clear my head. I'm back now." Willowfur nodded, not pushing him any further.

Frozenstar brushed off the dread he felt and mustered up his leadership, "So how is the progress on the wall doing?" he asked as they padded along, watching the warriors work hard. Willowfur purred slightly, "We have such hard workers, thank Starclan for that." Frozenstar nodded, feeling pleased and reassured. "Even with reinforcing the wall, patrols and hunting patrols are still going out. Thankfully. I am surprised, Everyone must be tried and hungry by now." Willowfur mewed, worry edged his voice. Frozenstar could understand, working the warriors his hard could still be bad for them if Iceclan launched any attack on them. He kept the doubts to his heart, he did not want to forget that. They were in danger and he was very grateful that his clan was pulling together, looking stronger than ever, to stop the threat of Coldstar and his power hungry clan. He sighed and nodded, "Make sure you go around and ask how everyone is doing. I don't my warriors to be exhausted and unable to fight and hunt if they are too tired." He told his deputy, desperately hoping his clan would be okay.

He padded on to his den, needing to sit and think, his leadership duties needed attending to. His ear twitched as he walked passed Thistleheart, the black tom looking as smug as ever. Frozenstar simply nodded his head respectfully and went on his way. Thistleheart may be a tom Frozenstar was not at all fond with, but he would not act like a sterned apprentice. He walked to his nest and sat, closing his eyes and clearing his head. He began to groom himself, realizing the bits in his fur from the forest. As he groomed, paw steps could be heard getting closer and closer to his den. A soft mew came through his ears, edged with worry, "Frozenstar. I heard you were back, I wanted to talk with you." It was Leafpaw, his apprentice. He flicked his tail, worrying about what the she-cat might say. She looked haunted, her pale eyes widened as she seemed to try and find the right words for what she wanted to say. He flicked his ears irritably after the young apprentice kept her silence, only staring at him helplessly. "Alright, out with it. What is wrong, Leafpaw? You look like you've seen a ghost." The patchy she-cat sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"I met my father in the forest today." her voice shook as she spoke, her fur had begun to stand on end. Frozenstar felt a cold chill wrap around his spine, it could not be. Steel had made contact with Leafpaw, and from what he could tell, it had been as much of an unpleasant meeting as his run in with the rogue. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" he asked, his own mew was beginning to falter. Leafpaw trembled slightly, but she lifted her head, a solemn look on her face, "He did attack me. But he didn't hurt me. I felt nothing but fear when he spoke. He threatened what I hold dear to my heart. My new home. Leafclan." her mew was almost a whisper, as if the pain of meeting that dreadful tom had wounded her more than she was letting on. Frozenstar stood, wanting to comfort his apprentice as much he could. He sat beside, leaning his shoulder in so that it touched her own. Which the slightest touch, Leafpaw was over taken with grief. Tears poured out her eyes as she sobbed quietly, taking special care so that none of the other cat's could hear her. Frozenstar sighed and let her sit in silence, emotions coming out of her like a soft rain.

Finally, the young she-cat calmed down, straightening herself up and sighed a shakily. "I must protect this clan, Frozenstar..." The young she-cat whispered, her eyes firmly focused on the den wall. Frozenstar purred slightly at his apprentice's determination and nodded and nudged her with his shoulder, "I would not expect anything less my young apprentice." Leafpaw seemed to knock out of her thoughts with Frozenstar's touch and nodded, swishing her tail in embarrassment, "I should really be off doing my duties..." she mewed, acting as if nothing had just happened. Frozenstar sighed and let her go, the feeling in his gut hot with fear.


End file.
